UNCHARTED: el tesoro de Drake
by KratosMartinez1998
Summary: Una pista de 400 años en el ataúd de Sir Francis Drake establece un cazador de fortunas de hoy en día en una exploración trepidante por el legendario tesoro de El Dorado. la búsqueda se convierte rápidamente mortal, como Nathan Drake empieza a descubrir los misterios de la isla
1. Capitulo 1: Emboscado

**Emboscado**

"_Todo gran cometido debe tener un principio, pero es en la continuidad hasta el final, hasta que se ha acabado totalmente, donde está la verdadera gloria". Sir Francis Drake, 1587._

Ese fue un lema de Francis Drake un corsario inglés, explorador, comerciante de esclavos, político y vicealmirante de la Marina Real Británica. Dirigió numerosas expediciones navales contra los intereses españoles en la propia España y en las Indias, siendo la segunda persona en circunnavegar el mundo.

Era una mañana pacifica en las costas de panamá unos buceadores nadaban al fondo del mar en busca de un ataúd legendario y lo consiguieron y regresaron al barco donde lo colocaron en medio de la cabina.

-"aquí estoy a poca distancia de la costa de panamá"-dijo Elena Fisher una periodista y presentadora americana que se hizo famosa en un popular reality de TV que le permitió obtener el trabajo de sus sueños: presentar su propio programa de arqueología – "donde acabamos de recuperar lo que creemos que es el ataúd del legendario explorador sir Francis Drake que fue enterrado en el mar hace aproximadamente hace 400 años "

Después apareció un joven con una pala para tratar de abrir el ataúd en cada una de las orillas y lado por lado.

-"me echas una mano amiguito"- dijo nathan Drake un cazador de tesoros norteamericano y buscador de fortunas, tiene experiencia dada por expertos de salvamento y pro acción.

-"¡claro, por supuesto!"- dijo Eber un niño de 10 años que es el hijo de la reportera Elena Fisher – "¿nos ayudas también mama?"

-"No… yo me quedo aquí grabando"- dijo Elena con una pequeña sonrisa – "¿estás seguro de querer profanar así los restos de tu antepasado?"

-"haces que suene vergonzoso jeje"- dijo Nathan riendo levemente y sin un poco de aliento por esforzarse de abrir el ataúd –"además… pensé que no me creías".

-"bueno yo estuve investigando"- dijo Eber también sin un poco de aliento por ayudar a Drake –"y aparentemente Francis Drake no tuvo hijos".

-"pues ya sabes que la historia puede estar equivocada" – dijo Nathan

-"A si… ¿por ejemplo?" – pregunto Elena con una voz curiosa

-"por ejemplo" – dijo Nathan que ya termino de abrir un poco el ataúd con la ayuda de Eber – "no puedes profanar un ataúd vacío… a ver ayúdame un poco amiguito"

-"claro"- dijo Eber y se puso a un lado de Nathan –"la cuenta de tres… listo"

"una… dos… tres…" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que la tapa del ataúd lo tiraran al suelo.

"¿pero qué demonios es…?"- pregunto Elena con un tono sorpresivo al ver lo que había dentro del ataúd y se acercó junto con la cámara.

Dentro del ataúd se encontraban piedras extrañas, huesos y ropa podrida y también adentro se encontraba una pequeña cajita de hierro oxidado, agarro Drake la cajita y lo abrió con una palanca que tenía y dentro de la caja había un pequeño cuaderno que era el diario de Sir Francis Drake y lo examino Nathan.

-"jaja...que diablillo"- dijo Nathan soltando una pequeña risa al ver el diario.

-"¿WOW! ¿¡Qué es eso señor Drake!? - exclamo y pregunto Eber con mucha emoción

-"¿Qué es? Vamos déjame verlo – dijo Elena también emocionada pero a la vez curiosa asomando también la cámara cerca del diario o cuadernillo.

-"nononono…"- dijo Nathan un poco molesto y tapo con sus manos la cámara que lo estaba grabando cerca – "de ningún modo el trato era por el ataúd es todo".

-"a ver un momento si mi programa no hubiera finalizado esta expedición…"- dijo Elena pero fue interrumpido por Nathan.

-"hehehe… ya tienes tu historia bonita"- dijo Nathan con un tono curioso y burlón.

-"¡SEÑOR DRAKE!- exclamo Elena con un tono muy molesto – "has firmado un contrato"

-"jajaja…ahh si como no" – dijo Nathan burlándose de Elena por lo que dijo.

-"además tango derecho a grabarlo tod…"- dijo Elena siendo interrumpido nuevamente por Nathan.

-"hehehe…podrías profundizar en esa idea"- dijo Nathan con algo preocupante y serio.

-"¿Qué sucede señor?"- pregunto Eber también con algo de preocupación también al ver que tenía Nathan.

Después de eso Nathan agarro una radio que estaba cerca del ataúd y estaba llamando a alguien mientras que Eber fue estar cerca de su madre (Elena) para estar con ella mientras que Elena grababa lo que sucedía.

-"oye Sally tenemos problemas date prisa"- dijo Nathan hablándole por radio a alguien llamado Sally y con un tono de preocupación.

-"¡VALE, VALE! Que ocurre"- dijo Elena con un tono un poco histérica

-"ahh…piratas jeje"- dijo Nathan con algo confuso he irónico.

-"¿¡PIRATAS!? En serio señor?"- pregunto Eber con algo de emoción y fascinación.

-"si de los modernos"- dijo Nathan mientras sacaba un maletín con su nombre y dentro del maletín había tres pistolas con sus cartuchos –"al menos no hacen prisioneros al menos no varones".

-"¿de qué estás hablando?" –pregunto Elena algo confundido.

-"Mama mira"- dijo Eber señalando a un lado del barco y vio Elena lo que había señalado su hijo.

Cuando voltearon a ver, vieron no muy lejos unos barcos que se dirigen hacia donde estaba Nathan y estaban viniendo muy rápido.

-"oye ¿no crees que deberíamos llamar a las autoridades?"- pregunto Elena al ver que los barcos estaban preparándose para atacar.

-"es una idea fantástica, pero digamos que no tenemos "permiso" para estar aquí"- dijo Nathan con un tono burlón he irónico – "jajajajajaja"

-"¿¡QUE!?"- pregunto Elena algo confuso he histérica.

-"si así que al menos que quieran ustedes dos acabar en una cárcel de panamá debemos encargamos de nosotros mismos"- dijo Nathan mientras estaba recargando las pistolas.

-"Y ¿Qué es peor señor? – pregunto Eber con algo deprimente y preocupado

-"se ve que ustedes dos nunca han estado en una cárcel panameña"- dijo Nathan con un tono serio mientras se acercaba a Elena y Eber a darles un arma a cada uno – "y sabes usar una de estas…mmmm"- dándole un arma a Elena.

-"ahh…si… es como una cámara solo… apuntas y disparas no?"- dijo Elena con una voz tímida al agarrar y usar su primera arma.

-"buena chica"-dijo Nathan mientras agarraba otra arma para dársela a Eber – " y tu niño también sabes usar una de estas?"

-"bueno…pues…si… son como las pistolas con balines recargas, apuntas y BUM?" – dijo Eber con un tono tímido pero también algo emocionado por usar su primera arma real.

-"vaya principiante para ser un experto"- dijo Nathan y se rio levemente –"te diré un consejo para una arma…solo apuntas, aguantas la respiración y después exhalas y disparas así de sencillo"

-"¡allá vamos! – exclamo Nathan para animarlos un poco

-"p...pero es que"- dijo Elena y después suspiro para estar bien.

Llegaron los barcos pero se detuvieron un momento y entonces así que avanzaron los barcos uno por uno para atacarlos

-"¿Cómo demonios nos habrá encontrado aquí?"- pregunto Elena algo serio mientras se cubría para disparar.

-"esos tipos llevan semanas siguiéndome, pensaba que los habría despistado"- dijo Nathan que también se estaba cubriéndose al igual que Eber.

-"oye y que has hecho para poder cablearles?"- pregunto Eber

-"ahh…pues es una larga historia"- le respondió Nathan.

De pronto un barco se detuvo a un lado del otro barco y comenzaron a disparar así que Elena disparo a ciegas y logro darle a uno en la pierna mientras que Nathan disparo un barril explosivo que estaba a la orilla del barco de los rufianes y después de eso el barco se fue mientras que otro barco venia hacia ellos también.

-"oye también te llevas los disparos he"- dijo Elena con un tono burlón

-"también están disparando a ti sabes"- dijo Nathan con algo serio

-"oigan menos bla bla bla y más acción si no les parece"- dijo Eber con una voz seria y emotiva

Después de eso acabaron los rufianes de ese barco y se fue al igual que el anterior pero todavía no había acabo pues se estaban preparándose para algo más.

-"rápido Sally"- dijo Nathan por que todavía no llegaba su amigo que le estaba hablándole en la radio.

Y llego otro barco pero en vez de detenerse solo paso a un lado del barco dejando a sus rufianes aventase al agua para poder subirse en el barco donde estaban Nathan y los demás.

-"dios mío, están subiendo a bordo" dijo Elena al ver que uno se subía al barco y otro atrás de Eber

-"¡ TE TENGO!"- dijo un rufián que tenía agarrado a Eber

-"¡SUELTAME, DEJAME IR, COBARDE!"- exclamo Eber al rufián mientras se zafaba para liberarse – "¡SEÑOR DRAKE AYUDA!

-"oh no tu no "- dijo Nathan y entonces se acercó al rufián y de tres golpes brutales lo derribo haciendo que soltara Eber y lo dejaba libre

-"¿estás bien amiguito?"- pregunto Nathan con una voz tranquila pero luego Eber abrazo a Nathan por salvarlo y correspondió el abrazo pero vio que un rufián se acercaba con un cuchillo para apuñalarlo por la espalda.

-"CUIDADO"-grito Elena para avisarles pero después Eber disparo muchas veces hacia el rufián mientras estaba abrazando a Nathan.

-"me has salvado el pellejo jajajaja"- dijo Nathan después de separase de Eber.

-"no fue nada"- dijo Eber con una sonrisa

Después de eso llego el último barco pero este venía con una torreta y disparaba alrededor del barco mientras que los demás se cubrían

-"dios mío, Drake ese lleva una especie de lanzacohetes"- dijo Elena mientras se cubría de un lado a otro

-"oh oh eso no me gusta"- dijo Nathan

Pero después algo estaba viniendo hacia los barcos se escuchaba el ruido de una avioneta y pensaron Drake y sus compañeros que eran más pero en vez de eso les ayudaron y pudo reconocer Drake la avioneta.

-"¿Qué es eso señor Drake?"- pregunto Eber al ver la avioneta

-"wow, muy bien Sally"- dijo Nathan con una sonrisa de felicidad y de mucha emoción

-"vaya, creo que no me van a devolver la fianza después de esto"- dijo Elena muy irónicamente

-"al fin llega la caballería jejeje"- dijo Eber burlonamente

-"vaya gracias a dios"- dijo Nathan aliviado por saber que ya llego su amigo.

Y después la avioneta se acercó muy pegado al barco pero logro calcular bien al no chocar con el barco y después todos los que estuvieron en ese barco saltaron al mar pero antes dispararon un proyectil explosivo haciendo que el barco estuviera en llamas por todos lados.

-"oh mierda el barco va estallar tenemos que saltar"- dijo Nathan así que todos estaban en la orilla del barco para saltar pero en ese momento Elena recordó algo

-"¡ESPERA!"- exclamo Elena y fue a buscar la cámara que dejo en la mesa

-"¡¿qué estás haciendo mama!?"- pregunto Eber muy preocupante y después Elena se llevó su cámara y regreso con los demás

"vale, ya está vámonos"- dijo Elena muy histérica

"venga salten todos"- dijo Nathan y saltaron todos y el barco exploto después de que todos lastaron al mar

Después de ese gran susto la avioneta aterrizo casi por donde están los demás y Drake nadaba hacia la avioneta mientras que Elena ayudaba a su hijo llevándolo en su espalda ya que él no puede nadar

-"Jejejeje no puedo dejarte solo ni un minuto he muchacho jeje"- dijo Sally un cazador de tesoros de América, así como amigo y mentor en un punto de Nathan Drake.

-"tenía todo bajo control hasta que volaron el barco jajaja"- dijo Nathan y se rio levemente y después Sally los ayudo a subir a la avioneta – "oigan y están bien ustedes dos"

-"nada que no arregle daños de terapia"- dijo Elena con una sonrisa y entonces Sally ayudo a subir primero a su hijo y después a Elena con su cámara

-"vaya vaya si la hermosa reportera Elena Fisher" dijo Sally con una voz un poco coqueta

-"las adulaciones te darán tiempo"- dijo Elena con una sonrisa feliz

-"bueno soy los que prefieren estar tras las cámaras Víctor Sullivan"- dijo Sally y la saludo dándole un beso en la mano – y por cierto quien es este chico?"

-"me llamo Eber Fisher ella es mi madre un gusto conocerlo señor Sally" dijo Eber y lo saludo dándole un apretón de manos

-"oigan y yo que?" dijo Drake un poco inconforme – "hay por el amor de dios"

Y todos se subieron a la avioneta y Elena y su hijo se sentaron en una banca mientras que Sally y su amigo se fueron al frente de la avioneta

-"que os parece largarnos de aquí antes de llamar más la atención"- dijo Drake mientras se quitaba la mochila del buceador

Así que Sally estaba volando la avioneta y los llevaría a la ciudad de panamá y Drake le estaba contándole si había encontrado el ataúd.

-"¿y bien?"- pregunto Sally con mucha curiosidad

-"un pequeño regalito de Sir Francis Drake"- dijo Nathan mostrándole el diario de Drake

-"así que has encontrado el ataúd he"- dijo Sally y le mostro todos los registros que tuvo en su diario – "espera un momento es lo que creo que es"

-"así es el diario perdido de Sir Francis Drake, fingió su muerte como yo decía Sally"- dijo Drake con un tono serio e interés y Sally lo vio con una mirada burlona – "debió de estar metido en algo grande"

-"si bueno que esto quede entre nosotros vale" – dijo Sally con una sonrisa y se rio un poco

-"gracias por el préstamo señor Drake"- dijo Elena dándole las dos pistolas que les había dado – "me he ganado un vistazo ese diario cuando aterricemos"

Y entonces pusieron Sally y Nathan caras de confusión e/o irónicos y así que la avioneta los llevo al aeropuerto y de ahí Sally los llevo a un restaurante que estaba en la playa de panamá y cuando llego el atardecer Drake y Sally y Eber discutieron en un yate sobre los registros de Sir Francis Drake mientras que Elena estaba llamando a uno de sus compañeros de televisión.

-"así que cuando Drake por el pacifico cogió con la flota española totalmente por sorpresa, apreso sus barcos, mapas, cartas, cuadernos, y lo registro todo en este diario"- dijo Nathan con un tono serio e interesado.

-"aja así que esto…"-dijo Sally pero fue interrumpido por Nathan

-"pero cuando volvió a Inglaterra la reina Isabel confisco sus mapas y diarios a bordo incluido este"- dijo Nathan con mucho interés –"he hizo jurar a la tripulación que guardaría silencio"

-"si así es pero…"- dijo Eber pero siendo interrumpido por Nathan

-"vez Drake descubrió algo en ese viaje Sally y Eber"- dijo Nathan con una voz seria y algo frio –"algo tan secreto y valioso que no podía nada que se supiera"

-"espera Nate actuemos por un momento como si toda esta historia me interesaba y vamos al grano vale" – dijo Víctor algo interesado.

-"aahhh… un hombre solo interesado por el clímax he"- dijo Eber que se rio también

-"pero aun así eres buenísimo con las damas"- dijo Nate con un tono burlón

-"pues nunca he tenido queja"- dijo Víctor con algo irónico

-"vale pues pasare a lo interesante por ser tu"- dicho esto Nate le mostro una página del diario a Víctor y Eber que era la ubicación exacta de "EL DORADO".

-"wow, el dorado en serio"- dijo Eber con mucha emoción y con una sonrisa

-"Drake iba tras algo gordo seguro"- dijo Nate con una pequeña sonrisa malévola

-"pero dice algo más"- dijo Sally son un tono de interés así que agarro el diario para ver pero entonces agarro el diario Nate para que no lo dejaba ver

-"ahora sí que estas interesado hee"- dijo Nate una voz burlona – "bueno por desgracia no "

-"¿pero por qué?"- pregunto Eber curiosamente

-"por qué"-dijo Nate y les mostraba a Eber y a Sally que una página no estaba completa –"la última página no estaba"

-"¡oh, cielos!"- exclamo Víctor

-"pero escucha Sally"- dijo Nate seriamente –"es este, definitivamente es este"

-"si pero tenemos un problemilla"- dijo Sally muy curiosamente

-"¿y cuál es ese problemilla?"- pregunto Eber y puso cara de confuso al igual que Nathan

Y vieron los tres a Elena que aún seguía hablando por teléfono con su amigo

-"si eso he dicho exploto, se hundió, no para eso tenemos seguro, oh"-dijo Elena hablando por teléfono – "oh no la cámara no, la cámara está bien no te preocupes, no sigue como nueva"

Mientras tanto en el yate de Sally

-"Sally la chica puede cuidarse, deberías de deberías de a verla visto"- dijo Nate con un tono serio y tranquilo

-"bien, pues y dile que acabamos de encontrar la "ciudad de oro perdida "ve y dile"- dijo Sally con una voz molesta pero a la vez tranquila –"que va a provocar su bromita esta noche"

-"¡OH VAMOS! – exclamo Nate

-"Nate ¿confías en mí?"- pregunto Sally

-"mas o menos, pero no se pero ¿que piensas tu Eber?"- pregunto Nate a Eber seriamente

-"pues no lo se, yo quiero a ayudarle a mi mama a obtener su historia pero si ustedes van, entonces voy"- dijo Eber con una voz decepcionado pero después se alegro –"pero lo hare por mi madre no por ustedes vale"

-"vale por que tendremos a todos los cabronasos…"dijo victor que fue interrumpido por Eber

-"oye un poco de respeto no te parece"- dijo Eber molesto al escuchar esa palabra

-"vale perdón pero regresando el tema tendremos a todos los "bandidos"compitiendo por el tesoro al no ser que nos desagamos de ella vale"- dijo victor con un tono menos molesto

Después de eso hubo un silencio y bajaron sus cabezas Nate y Eber pero después la levantaron con un poco de molestia por ir a explorar la ciudad pedida sin Elena

-"eres todo un caballeroso Sally"- dijo Nate y accedieron a ir y dejar a Elena en el muelle o playa para ser exactos

-"si, lo se , es un asco, lo superara ya veras"-dijo Sally y después se dirijio al timon para arrancar el yate

-"traeré mi cámara"- dijo Eber y fue a buscar su cámara para prepararse

Mientras tanto Elena aun seguía hablando por el teléfono

-"¡NO! No me importa si hemos superado el presupuesto"- dijo Elena muy molesta – "pero te das cuenta de que esta podría ser la historia del año"

Después Elena miro a los demás pero solo miro a victor solo para saludarlo moviento la mano de un lado a otro

-"jaja, hola"- dijo Elena sonriendo levemente pero aun seguía hablando por el teléfono – "no no me fio de ellos vale"

-"por eso tenemos que ser muy rápidos solo trame el equipo de cámara y te prometo que…"- dijo Elena pero fue interrumpida al escuchar el motor del yate y Sally y los demás se fueron dejando a elena en el muelle

-"HIJO DE PUTA"- dijo elena muy molesta y fue a perseguirlos – "OIGAN HEEEE"

Y el yate se fue por el mar dejando atrás a elena y ella se detuvo al final del camino

-"debería de haberlo imaginado"-dijo Elena y agito la cabeza en negación por abandonarla.

Llegaron Sally, drake y Eber a una isla desconocida donde ahí comenzaran a buscar pistas y acertijos de esa ciudad perdida.


	2. capitulo 2:en busca de EL DORADO:parte 1

**hola de nuevo les traigo el segundo capitulo de este maravilloso libro asi que sin mas que decir comiencen a leerlo y tambien les recuerdo otra vez que dejen sus review :) ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: en busca de el dorado: parte 1<strong>

Después de que Nate y sus amigos se fueron en busca de la ciudad perdida del dorado y dejar a Elena en el muelle llegaron a una selva donde ahí encontraran las pistas para saber dónde ir hacia el dorado.

-"uff, esperen…esperen los dos… ya no soy tan joven me canso"- dijo Sally sin aliento y cansado

-"jajaja…no eras tan mayor para esa camarerita de ese lima verdad"- dijo Nate con un tono burlón

-"jajá…bueno eso es diferente aunque debo de admitir que es igual de agotador"- dijo Sally

-"jaja bueno viejo aguanta ya casi hemos llegado"- dijo Eber mientras grababa con su cámara alrededor de la selva

-"jajá…sabes eso me recuerda te he contado alguna vez cuando empeñe una talla falsa del siglo XVI a pablo escobar"- dijo Sally

-"no…no me lo has contado quisiera oírla?"- pregunto Eber curiosamente pero seguía caminando muy rápido al igual que Nate y dejaron a Sally atrás

-"bueno está bien…jajá hay un movimiento arriesgado pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era…"- dijo Sally pero no continuo hablando por que venía hablando solo – "oigan me están escuchando ustedes dos"

-"cada una de las palabras"- dijeron Nate y Eber al mismo tiempo

-"bah… para que gastar Sullivan"- dijo Sally y después fue con ellos para que no estuviera atrás

Después de esa plática se fueron casi adentrándose más a la selva y vieron una pequeña cascada en el arroyo

-"de verdad piensa que Francis Drake llego hasta aquí Nate?"- Pregunto Eber confusamente – estaba lejísimo de Inglaterra"

Después se fueron en un camino adentrándose más y más en la selva pero cuando llegaron al final de la ruta se percataron de algo.

-"y bien?"- pregunto Sally de manera seria

-"no lo entiendo…según esto estamos justo en el sitio"- dijo Nate al ver el GPS que tenía en su mano

-"quizás no estás viéndolo bien ese cacharro…déjame verlo"- dijo Sally

-"no este es el lugar"- dijo Nate y vio a los alrededores para ver mas

-"¡aquí no hay nada Nate!"- exclamo Sally – "otro callejón sin salido"

-"calma señor Sally relájate mejor echemos un vistazo si no les parece"- dijo Eber

Y después de esa platica Nate y los demás se adentraron más a un camino desconocido

-"uff tío, esto es como el de un camello pasa sobre el ojo de una aguja"- dijo Sally para poner algo de humor y después suspiro.

-"psst…ni me lo digas jeje"- dijo Eber y después se rio levemente

* * *

><p>A medida que avanzaron más se encontraban en un camino un poco oscuro y después más al fondo se vio una luz del sol y fueron hacia allá y se toparon con algo desconocido<p>

-"jaja… bueno ahora está más claro"- dijo Sally

-"vaya esto es increíble"- dijo Eber y puso cara de asombrado y siguió grabando con su cámara

Y vieron que había pilares antiguos y caras talladas de hace 1000 o 2000 años

-"oiga señor Drake que crees que sea esto inca?"- pregunto Eber curiosamente

-"no es más antiguo como unos 2000 años más"- dijo Nate y después fue a escalar los pilares para ver más alrededor en ese lugar y salto de un pilar a otro

-"encuentras algo?"- pregunto Sally

-"todavía nada" dijo Nate y después se topó con un pilar casi inclinado para saltar al centro de un pilar pero cuando llego casi a la punta del pilar inclinado se movio un poco hacia abajo pero solo se llevó un susto Nate.

-"¿estás bien señor Drake?"- pregunto Eber con algo de precaución

-"si estoy bien solo fue un pequeño susto"- dijo Nate y entonces salto Nate hacia el centro del pilar pero vio algo extraño en el suelo que estaban cerca de Sally y Eber.

-"hey, hay algo extraño en la tierra de ahí abajo cerca de vosotros"- dijo Nate

Entonces Sally y Eber fueron a averiguar qué era lo que tenía el suelo y así que pisaron los dos pero cuando pisaron se escuchaban como tablones de madera y como algo hueco.

-"suena hueco"- dijo Sally curiosamente

-"oye tienes razón, parece que tenemos que traspasarlo con algo, quizá esa cabeza de piedra tallada puede ser útil"- dijo Eber

Así que Nate fue hacia donde estaba la cabeza tallada saltando de un pilar a otro y después ya que estaba en el lugar donde está la cabeza de piedra Nate empujo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que se cayera en el suelo extraño que estaban Sally y Eber pero antes de que lo empujara les dijo que se hicieran a un lado para no aplastarlos

-"buen trabajo chico"- dijo Sally con cierto orgullo

-"ahora vamos a ver que hay ahí abajo"- dijo Eber

* * *

><p>Así que Nate y los demás se adentraron en el hueco y vio que era muy oscuro así que Nate y Sally prendieron unas linternas que llevaban mientras que Eber solo prendió una luz que tiene su cámara y cuando las prendieron se asustaron por unos murciélagos que había arriba en el techo pero después continuaron descendiendo por unas escaleras y vieron que había muchas cosas desconocidas.<p>

-"(silbado) que sitio tan acogedor ehh"- dijo Sally curiosamente

-"vaya esto es increíble tendré un buen documental para mi mama después de esto"-dijo Eber muy entusiasmado y comenzó a grabar

-"jajaja…no es lo que esperaban ustedes dos ehh"- dijo Nate y se rio levemente

-"si…pero en fin donde está el oro?"- dijo Sally un poco serio

-"ahh este sitio lo limpiaron hace siglos"- dijo Nate

-"entonces no fueron piratas ingleses señor Drake?"- pregunto Eber curiosamente

Después vio Nate en el suelo un casco antiguo y oxidado, lo agarro y lo examino y vio que era un casco español

-"no…no fue Drake"- dijo Nate y después le mostro el casco español a Sally – "mira esto parece que los españoles llegaron antes de el"

Y después cuando agarro el casco lo aventó al suelo con cara de enojo y se sentó en una piedra rectangular

-"¡¿Qué pasa Sally?!"- pregunto Nate con algo preocupante

-"Nate no estoy buscando un trozo de lata"- dijo Sally con un tono molesto –"estoy en deuda hasta las Texas…ahh contaba con esto"

-"demasiadas juegas que pagar en el lima ehh"- dijo Eber poniendo un poco de humor

-"jajaja…eso y bueno he tenido algunos reveces comerciales"- dijo Sally mientras se quitaba el zapato para quitar la tierra que tenia

-"ya, siempre te he dicho que te alejes de los chicos malos y de las chicas malas ehh"- dijo Nate mientras examinaba una pared antigua

-"si mira quién habla?"- dijo Sally muy irónico

-"que quieres decir con eso?"- pregunto Nate muy confusamente

-"esa reportera he visto como la miras ehh"- dijo Sally

-"quien mi madre?"- pregunto Eber

-"¡ELENA!"-exclamo Nate –"por favor perdí toda oportunidad cuando la dejamos tirada en ese muelle"

-"jajaja…chaval en el amor y en la guerra todo vale"- dijo Sally mientras que Nate lo ayudaba a levantarse de la piedra

-"y que pasa si no sabes distinguir?"- pregunto Nate

-"pues entonces señor Drake estas en un lio por que no sabes cómo se pone mi mama cuando se enoja de verdad"- dijo Eber y entonces continuaron avanzando para descubrir mas

-"seguro que esos españoles dejaron mucha basura"- dijo Sally mientras caminaba

* * *

><p>Después al final vieron que el camino ya no se podía por que vieron un abismo abajo pero también vieron un pilar tallado y a un lado un barril explosivo así que Nate sacó su pistola que tenía guardado en uno de sus bolsos para pistolas y después el pilar cayo al otro lado haciendo que se formaba un puente para cruzar.<p>

-"con cuidado hay una buena caída"- dijo Eber con algo de precaución

Después de que lograron cruzar al otro lado siguieron avanzando hasta que se toparon con una puerta grande y al lado izquierdo una cadena con un contrapeso, así que Nate tomo la cadena y empezó a jalarlo para abajo haciendo que se abriera la puerta grande pero llego en un momento en el que no pudo más así que soltó la cadena haciendo que el contrapeso y la puerta cayeran al mismo tiempo.

-"oye déjame a mi"- dijo Sally

-"yo también no he ayudado en todo está "expedición "chicos"- dijo Eber con amabilidad

Así que Sally y Eber jalaron la cadena y haciendo que la puerta se abriera otra vez mientras que Nate entro para buscar algo

-"nosotros la mantendremos abierta mira si puedes bloquearla desde el otro lado"- dijo Sally con una voz de esfuerzo

-"de acuerdo"- dijo Nate así que busco algo para bloquear la puerta y vio un carro de piedra con muchos tablones y piedras adentro y la coloco en la caída de la puerta –"vale suéltenlo eso tendría que aguantar"

Así que Sally y Eber soltaron la puerta y se dejó caer de nuevo pero esta vez dejo un hueco para que pudieran pasar los dos pero vieron que el carro estaba por destruirse

-"rápido chicos"- dijo Nate con una voz preocupante

Así que se pasaron rápido los dos y el carro se destruyó por completo y ya estaban en el otro lado de la puerta y después se dieron media vuelta y vieron algo extraño que incluso estaba dibujado en el diario de Drake.

* * *

><p><strong>y con esto finalizamos el segundo capitulo pero no se preocupen habra mas capitulos asi que los dejo y siganme vale adios hasta la proxima.<strong>


	3. Capitulo 3:en busca de EL DORADO:parte 2

**HOLA A TODOS COMO ESTAN LES TRAIGO AQUI EL TERCER CAPITULO DE MI _FIC _Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMIENCEN :) ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: en busca de "el dorado": parte 2 <strong>

Después de que Nate y los demás pasaron al otro lado de la puerta gigante ya no había marcha atrás porque ya estaba bloqueada ahora solo les toca ir por delante.

-"un poco más y no lo contamos"- dijo Sally

-"espero que haya otra puerta trasera"- dijo Eber y después todos dieron media vuelta y vieron algo extraño y gigantesco.

-"oye eso me resulta familiar"- dijo Nate con mucha curiosidad –"creo que en el cuaderno de Drake hay algo sobre esto"- después de eso saco el cuaderno de Drake para saber qué era eso y busco la página donde hablara sobre eso y cuando lo encontró vio que era una lámpara –"si aquí esta parece una especie de lámpara o un brasero"

-"pues entonces hay que ver si podemos encenderlo con algo"- dijo Eber

-"así que después de quejarte del puro ahora sirve para algo eh"- dijo Sally burlonamente y entonces se acercó a la lámpara gigante para encenderlo con una caja de cerillos que tenía guardado en su pantalón y cuando lo encendió vieron que una línea de llama se habían recorrido arriba del techo haciendo que se alumbrara unas lamparitas que estaban colgando del techo uno por uno.

Cuando llego la línea del fuego al punto final vieron que también estaba bloqueado el camino lleno de muchos tablones y madera pero, no se iban a darse por vencido, vieron en el techo una lamparita que estaba cerca del camino bloqueado así que Nate disparo la cadena que estaba colgando la lámpara haciendo que cayera encima de los tablones y de esa forma, se quemaron los tablones y la madera muy rápidamente y ahora el camino estaba libre.

-"bien"- dijo Nate felizmente

-"estupendo"- dijo Eber muy alegre

* * *

><p>Avanzaron hacia adelante pero se detuvieron al ver que el camino no podía avanzar solo hacia abajo y vieron que había una escalera que estaba tapada por un pilar ancho a un lado de ellos.<p>

-"y ahora?"- pregunto Sally un poco desanimado

Así que Nate escalo unos salientes que estaban pegados a la pared y estaba saltando de un saliente a otro y era un suicidio para el si no se agarra muy bien

-"oh Nate, eso podría de haberlo hecho uno de 30 años"- dijo Sally y se rio levemente

-"No tiene gracia"-dijo Nate

Después llego a una liana y bajo hacia el piso como si tuviera una cuerda, luego de eso a un lado del pilar ancho había más barriles explosivos y luego con su pistola disparo haciendo que el pilar cayera y revelara la escalera para que pudieran bajar Sally y Eber.

Luego de que se reunieran continuaron avanzando y también vieron que había otra lámpara gigante como el que vieron anteriormente y cuando se acercaron Sally lo prendió de nuevo pero vieron que una puerta había bloqueado el camino que tenían atrás y del mismo modo revelara otro pero esta vez la puerta bajo hasta tocar piso y de esa forma vieron un nuevo camino por donde podían avanzar.

Cuando llegaron a un punto luminoso notaron algo extraño en el camino

-"bueno y esto que es chicos?"- pregunto Eber de forma confusa

Y cuando llegaron vieron otra puerta gigante que ya no les podía avanzar

-"que te parece?" – pregunto Sally

-"espera un momento reconozco esos símbolos"- dijo Nate así fue a sacar el cuaderno de Drake para saber de qué se trataba ahora y busco la página donde estaba hablando de esos símbolos extraños y cuando lo encontró eran 4 símbolos uno de una cruz con un circulo en medio, otro de una cara enojona, otra de una figura inca, y la última de una araña pero también tenía un texto escrito.

-"el orden de estos signos tiene alguna importancia"- leyó Nate el texto y entonces lo guardo y busco los símbolos pero de forma ordenada que había mencionado en el cuaderno y era así: primero la cruz, después la figura inca, luego la araña y al final la cara y estaban ubicados en cada esquina.

Así que se dirigió hacia la placa con el símbolo de la cruz que estaba casi salido de la pared, así que empujo la placa pegándolo hacia la pared y luego en el suelo se levantó un pilar chico con el mismo símbolo

-"he está pasando algo"- dijo Sally al ver que el pilar se levantaba lentamente

Luego se dirigió ahora hacia la placa con el símbolo de la figura inca he hizo lo mismo con el anterior y se levantó otro pilar con el mismo símbolo.

-"vaya eso es increíble"- dijo Eber con mucha emoción

Después se dirigió hacia la placa con el símbolo de la araña y después hizo lo mismo como los anteriores y había revelado otro pilar y después como era de esperarse se dirigió hacia la última placa con el símbolo de la cara y así que lo empujó hacia la pared y finalmente se levantó el pilar y cuando todos los pilares estaban levantados se escuchó un ruido y era la puerta gigante y después se revelo un nuevo camino para seguir avanzando

-"vale continuemos"- dijo Sally

-"bien de acuerdo"- dijo Eber

Luego avanzaron hasta que dieron con otra puerta que tenían dos contrapesos en cada lado así que Nate se fue al lado izquierdo y Sally al lado derecho

-"yo iré por aquí"- dijo Nate colocándose en frente de la cuerda del contrapeso

-"bien yo por este lado"- dijo Sally y se colocó en frente del contrapeso

* * *

><p>Y entonces tiraron la cuerda al mismo tiempo y continuaron tirando hasta que la puerta se levantara revelando un nuevo camino pero el camino no era muy fácil puesto que el camino era trazado por uno de madera casi frágil y también con un profundo abismo negro.<p>

Así que Nate avanzo lentamente por el camino

-"vale eso parece seguro, solo mantén la calma"- dijo Nate preocupado

Y avanzo hasta que se tropezó y piso duro y se escuchó un ruido

-"oh dios Nate sal de ahí AHORA!"- dijo Sally muy preocupado

-"¡CORRE SEÑOR DRAKE!"- exclamo Eber con mucha preocupación

Así que Nate corrió por todo el camino y mientras corría se vio que se estaban derribando columnas planas y gruesas y cuando llego Nate hacia el final vio que tenía que saltar hacia el otro lado si no caería al abismo

-"oh no no no" – dijo Nate y entonces salto hacia el otro lado sano y salvo

-"vale lo conseguí, estoy bien"- dijo Nate con una risa leve

-"gracias a dios"- dijo Eber con menos preocupado

* * *

><p>Así que como las columnas que se habían atorado en forma horizontal tuvieron que saltar Eber y Sally de una columna a otra y después se reunieron con Nate y continuaron avanzando y subieron a unas escalerillas que tenían en frente.<p>

-"parece que vamos a dar a algún sitio"- dijo Sally

-"más nos vale que sea allá"- dijo Eber burlonamente

Y continuaron avanzando hasta que se toparon con algo

-"oh, vaya"- dijo Sally maravillándose

-"debieron construir el templo alrededor de esto"- dijo Nate curiosamente

-"alrededor de que señor?"- pregunto Eber

-"de una estatua"- dijo Nate y después agarro un poco de polvo y vio que era polvo de oro –"una estatua de oro"

-"una inmensa estatua de oro"- dijo Sally con algo emocionado

-"oigan y miren esto"- dijo Eber señalando a un lado debajo de la pared –"parece que esta gente está adorando a esa cosa, al menos creo que es gente"

-"dios mío, claro el dorado el hombre de oro"- dijo Nate con mucha emoción –"chicos no era una ciudad de oro era esto un ídolo de oro"

-"dios te imaginas lo que valdría esa cosa ahora"- dijo Sally con una cara de impresión

-"hey chicos miren en el suelo, hay huellas"- dijo Eber mientras estaba grabando con su cámara

-"apuesto a que los españoles lo arrastraron sobre troncos cortados, creo que llegamos 400 años tarde a la fiesta"- dijo Nate algo serio

-"el rastro esta frio?"- pregunto Sally irónicamente

-"de putada"- dijo Sally muy molesto

-"oye cálmate un poco si"- dijo Eber

-"al menos que?" – pregunto Nate

-"al menos que que Nate"- dijo Sally

-"vamos a seguir las huellas" dijo Nate con una sonrisa

Entonces Nate y los demás siguieron las huellas hasta que termino saliendo por la selva

-"hasta aquí se terminan"- dijo Eber después apago su cámara

-"si parece que hubiera volado la pared trasera del templo"- dijo Sally

-"si los españoles debieron de idear un atajo para sacar el tesoro"- dijo Nate

-"estupendo y ahora que?"- pregunto Eber

Luego de eso continuaron avanzando por la selva hasta que casi al final del camino notaron algo

-"espera Sally oyes eso?"-pregunto Nate y cuando llegaron al final del camino vieron algo sorprendente

-"eso sí que no se ve todos los días"- dijo Nate

-"dios mío"- dijo Sally con una voz impresionada

-"no puede ser"- dijo Eber y prendió su cámara de nuevo para grabar

* * *

><p>Y vieron en una cascada un gran submarino viejo y antiguo que se había atorado entre las piedras del agua, entonces se dirigieron hacia el submarino por un camino que estaba a lado suyo y se detuvieron cerca del submarino<p>

-"oh por dios"- dijo Eber emocionalmente mientras grababa

-"que me maten"- dijo Sally en tono burlón

-"debieron subir por el rio en una inundación y se quedó encallado, vamos a echar un vistazo"- dijo Nate y estaba por ir a ver pero fue interrumpido por Sally

-"no, espera, espera, espera aquí algo chungo"- dijo Sally

-"chungo?"- pregunto Nate en forma burlona –"te comportas como si hubieras un submarino alemán en mitad de la jungla"

-"ahh, va en serio Nate?"- dijo Sally seriamente

-"jajaja… les diré lo que voy a hacer ustedes dos quédense aquí, yo iré solo a comprobarlo te llamare si me topo con algún "nazi" jeje"- dijo Nate burlonamente se marchaba

-"si claro"- dijo Sally irónicamente

-"está bien"- dijo Eber

-"ahh espera"- dijo Nate y se detuvo y regreso con Sally y Eber –"me sujetas esto niño"- dándole el diario de Drake

-"si pero no me llames niño, es Eber"- dijo Eber no muy conforme

-"como sea ten"- dijo Nate le dio el Diario y Eber lo guardo

-"vale tendré que hacerlo por las malas"- dijo Nate y viendo por donde debe subirse

Que es lo que espera encontrar Nate en ese submarino, podrá tener alguna pista, habrá algo que este ocultando adentro eso y mucho más les esperan Nate y sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>y con esto le damos fin a este capitulo espero que les haya gustado y si quieren mas con mucho gustos se los dare nos vemos pronto y sigan enviandome sus reviews <strong>


	4. capitulo 4:un hallazgo sorprendente

**hola de nuevo amigos como han estado espero que bien y bueno aqui esta el capitulo cuarto espero que lo disfruten y sin mas que decir a leer que se entretengan **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4: UN HALLAZGO SORPRENDENTE<strong>

Después de que Nate y sus amigos vieron algo sorprendente, había muchos misterios por delante

-"vale, como voy a entrar hay?"- se preguntaba Nate a ver el submarino si tuviera una forma de subir

Mientras tanto Sally y Eber se quedaron a platicar un rato.

-"oye niño puedo ver ese diario?"- preguntaba Sally

-"claro es más guárdatelo más al rato lo veré"– dijo Eber estirando su mano con el diario en señal de dárselo

-"vale de acuerdo lo guardare en mi bolsillo de mi camisa"- dijo Sally y lo guardo en el bolsillo que tiene su camisa

Mientras tanto Nate buscaba algo con que subirse

-"vale tendré que ver en la parte trasera del submarino a ver si tiene algo con que subirse… solo espero que no esté muy profundo esa lagunilla cerca de esa cascada"- dijo Nate y entones se lanzó de clavada a el agua y empezó a nadar hasta la parte trasera para ver si algo lo pudiera subirse y tuvo éxito vio que había una escalera

-"perfecto ahora a subirse"- dijo Nate y empezó a subir por la escalera y ya estaba arriba del submarino y vieron Sally y Eber que estaban cerca del submarino

-"hey Nate, donde te vacunaste de tétanos por última vez?"- pregunto Sally en tono burlón

-"ja ja que graseoso"- dijo Nate y se rio levemente

* * *

><p>Después de eso se dirigió a un agujero que era la entrada al interior del submarino y entonces descendió en el agujero con unas escaleras que estaba pegado en el agujero y entonces una vez dentro observaba paneles de control oxidado y sin funcionamiento<p>

-"vale estoy dentro"- dijo Nate hablando con radio a Sally mientras avanzaba hacia adelante

-"¿Qué vez?"- pregunto Sally

-"a estos chicos les tuvo que pasar algo horrible, hay sangre por todas partes y sopa"- dijo Nate por radio

-"¡QUE!"- exclamo Sally

Después de eso se topó con una pequeña puerta circular con una manivela así que empezó a girarlo hacia el lado izquierdo para que pueda abrirse y siguió avanzando hasta que en el suelo vio otro agujero que conduce otro nivel bajo así que bajo por el agujero había más paneles de control oxidados pero también vio que en medio del camino con un cadáver muerto

-"yak… que asco"- se quejó Nate y entonces movió el cadáver a un lado y cuando lo movió se escuchó un ruido extraño cerca del pantalón del cadáver

-"que es esto?"- se preguntaba Nate al ver pequeños objetos plateados circulares así que agarro uno y vio que era una moneda española antigua

-"y de dónde has sacado esto mi putrefacto amigo?"- se preguntó Nate irónicamente después de eso guardo la moneda y continuo hacia adelante

-"creo que he vuelto a encontrar el rastro?"- pregunto Nate a Sally por radio

-"y eso"- respondió Sally

-"bueno me encontré a un tipo con los bolsillos llenos de monedas de plata español… pero las monedas tienen estampado un sello que no conozco"- dijo Nate

-"de no ser así muéstrale a Eber ya que él sabe un poco de esto creo"- respondió Sally en un tono modesto

-"creo que lo hare pero regresando al tema parecen que nuestros amigos alemanes tenían un secreto"- dicho esto dejo de hablar por radio y continuo avanzando

Hasta que se topó con otra puerta circular con una manivela y empezó a abrirlo girándolo del lado izquierdo para que se pudiera abrir y después continuo avanzando hasta que al final del camino había una escalera y entonces subió hasta la planta de arriba y continuo avanzado para averiguar más y termino en un camarote del capitán que tenía un mapa y varios libros viejos pero también había una cortina vieja, así que Nate la retiro y vio otro cadáver con un gorro de capitán de una marina

-"oh dios…"- dijo Nate poniendo cara de asquerosidad – "estoy en el camarote del capitán"- dijo Nate sacando su radio para hablar con Sally – "y adivina sigue aquí"

-"que quieres decir con eso?"- pregunto Sally curiosamente

-"habrá sido asesinado… lo hicieron pedazos… uff vaya forma de morir"- dijo Nate seriamente

-"suena horrible mira su cartera"- respondió Sally en un tono burlón

-"ja eres un cielo Sally"- dijo Nate soltando una pequeña risa y después guardo su radio, luego se percató de que en la mano del cadáver tenía un mapa doblado así que Nate lo agarro y lo examino pero se sorprendió de algo

Así que retiro todos los libros que había en un pequeño escritorio y lo comparo con otro mapa igual al que tenía

Y hubo un pequeño silencio después

-"tienes que estar de broma"- dijo Nate en un tono preocupado

-"has encontrado algo chico"- dijo Sally por radio pero no le respondió

-"vamos a ver UK2642"- dijo Nate después busco ese código de una coordenada que dijo repitiéndolo varas veces UK en un planisferio grande que estaba pegado en la pared

-"UK2642, lo tengo"- dijo Nate después de ubicar ese código de una coordenada y se alegró al ver que lo encontró cerca de un lado de Suramérica, a un lado de panamá

-"estas bien?"- pregunto Sally por radio pero esta vez le respondió Nate

-"Sally no te lo vas a creer"- respondió Nate

-"a ver dime"- dijo Sally por radio

-"creo que encontré la página que faltaba"- respondió Nate alegremente

-"estas de broma"- dijo Sally curiosamente

-"parece que Drake y nuestros amigos alemanes buscaban el mismo tesoro y yo tengo el mapa que los guiara hasta ahí"- dijo Nate soltando una pequeña sonrisa

-"Nate más vale que no sea otra búsqueda absurda… tenemos que sacar algo de este viaje oh"- alcanzo a decir eso hasta que algo o alguien lo interrumpió

-"oh que?"- pregunto Nate

Y hubo otro pequeño silencio

-"Sally estas bien… Sullivan"- dijo Nate preocupado al no responder Sally y entonces guardo su radio entonces después de eso se dirigió en busca de una salida avanzando hacia adelante hasta que se topó con una puerta que estaba casi cerrada así que empujo la puerta pero accidentalmente tiro un torpedo que se activó temporalmente

-"oh no no… eso debe de ser malo"- dijo Nate y entonces estaba buscando algo con que salir y vio un agujero que era la salida para disparar los torpedos así que Nate corrió hacia el agujero y salió del submarino debajo del agua pero se llevó una gran sorpresa

-"hola" dijo un anciano y aun lado estaba un sujeto portando un AK-47 en sus mano y al otro lado una niña que tiene la misma edad que Eber y el mismo tamaño y entonces el anciano quería ayudar estrechándole la mano pero Nate se negó y salió del agua sin su ayuda

* * *

><p>Después de eso el sujeto que estaba a un lado del anciano lo levanto por la fuerza y le quito su arma que portaba<p>

-"he he he amigo tuyo Sally o los tuyos Eber"- dijo Nate al ver Sally y Eber levantando un poco las manos en señal de arresto

-"soy Gabriel Román, ella es mi hija María"- dijo Gabriel en un tono serio

-"se quienes sois jiripollas"- dijo Nate poniendo cara de enojo

-"compórtate bien jovencito aquí hay niños, solo son negocios, oye María por que no platicas con ese niño?"- dijo Gabriel señalando a Eber

-"está bien papa"- dijo María con una sonrisa y se fue con Eber quien no lo veía muy bien que digamos

-"hola" – dijo María estirando su mano en señal de saludo pero no la saludo – "tranquilo no te voy a hacer nada"

-"ve platica con ella niño yo estaré bien"- dijo Sally

-"(suspiro) está bien"- dijo Eber y accedió a platicar con María un poco lejos desde donde estaba Sally

Después de eso continuaron en su plática Gabriel y Nate

-"muy bien ahora si"- dijo Gabriel

-"ponte ahí"- dijo el sujeto que estaba a un lado de Gabriel y lo empujó hacia donde estaba Sally

-"he tranquilo"- dijo Nate levantando las manos en señal de arresto

-"las manos arriba"- dijo el sujeto amenazándolo con su AK-47

-"¡ya están arriba!"- exclamo Nate

-vera su amigo me debe dinero señor Drake, un montón de dinero, así que cuando me dijo que estaban metidos en algo grande, un hallazgo único en la vida, me dejo intrigado"- dijo Gabriel mientras que Nate veía a Sally poniendo cara de sospechoso – "es especialistas en grandes promesas ¿verdad Víctor? pero volvemos a lo mismo una pérdida de tiempo"

-"este siempre habla así ahh…"- dijo Nate pero fue interrumpido por el sujeto que lo golpeo con la culata del AK-47 en la pierna

-"tranquilo Navarro"- dijo Gabriel al sujeto de nombre Navarro –"así que me temo que el tiempo se acabó, al menos por supuesto que allá algo ahí señor Drake"- decía Gabriel señalando el submarino –"que pudiera compensarme por buenas molestias"

-"está jugando contigo Nate lo han oído todo dales el mapa"- dijo Sally

Después de eso Nate saco el mapa que encontró en el submarino

-"despacio"- dijo Navarro apuntándolo

Cuando Nate saco el mapa lo quito de las manos Navarro

-"que tiene que ver el mapa de la marina alemana con el dorado?"- pregunto Navarro mientras le daba el mapa a Gabriel para verlo

-"que crees que tiene coincidencia, los alemanes buscaban el mismo tesoro, claro que tiene que ver que ya estamos en paz?"- pregunto Sally

* * *

><p>En ese momento regresaron Eber y María donde estaban los demás<p>

-"por ahora"- dijo Gabriel y sacó su arma que lo guardaba en una guantera que tiene en su cadera y apuntaba a Nate –"pero si queréis que os refresque la memoria"

-"por dios baja esa arma"- dijo Eber un poco histérico

-"papa ya hemos lidiado con esto antes no lo hagas"- dijo María con un tono preocupante

-"hey vamos déjalo en paz" dijo Sally seriamente

-"nos limitáis a cortar dedos y cosas así?"- dijo Nate poniendo cara de miedo

-"eso es muy vulgar no, esto le dolerá un poco más"- dijo Gabriel que estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo

-"vale vale venga Román él no tiene nada que ver con…"- dijo Sally que de repente disparo Román a Sally en el pulmón izquierdo

-"oh por dios"- dijo Eber que se asustó al ver que mataron a Sally

-"no puede ser"- dijo María en un tono de preocupación

-"SALLY, SALLY"- gritaba Nate – "maldito hijo de puta"- decía Nate y después estaba por atacar Román pero lo detuvo Navarro pero de pronto el torpedo exploto por dentro y seguía explotando y todos los que estaban allí incluyendo algunos mercenarios que estaban también allí fueron aturdidos y cayeron a suelo

Después el submarino se partió en dos y se levantaba Nate, Eber y María

-"Nate hay que salir de aquí ahora"- dijo Eber seriamente mientras que Nate miraba al suelo Sally muerto

-"ya no hay nada que podamos hacer"- dijo María un poco triste

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces Nate corrió seguido de Eber y María

-"detenerlos"- dijo Navarro y entonces solo los mercenarios persiguieron a Nate y los niños

* * *

><p>Entonces tomaron por el camino donde habían venido y llegaron al lugar donde había columnas grandes y anchas casi por donde estaba la entrada al templo<p>

-"vale vale hasta aquí"- dijo Eber sin aliento y se detuvieron en un lado de las columnas pero sorpresivamente alguien agarro a Nate y estaba preparando el puño para golpear pero se detuvo

-"pero que?"- pregunto Nate al ver esa persona que después fue reconocible

-"oh hola vaquero"- dijo Elena que también estaba preparándole para golpear con el puño

-"mama"- dijo Eber poniendo cara de confundido

Después Nate bajo el puño pero Elena lo golpeo aun así lo golpeo

-"¡AHH!"- exclamo Nate

-"eso por dejarme en el muelle"- dijo Elena molesta

-"que demonios haces aquí?"- pregunto Nate aun así aturdido por el golpe

-"soy lo bastante buena para seguir a tres saqueadores fracasados…"- dijo Elena pero fue interrumpido por Nate y la recorrió a la pared dela columna juntando su cuerpo con el de ella mientras que Eber y María se callaron

-"shh"- dijo Nate callándolos a todos

-"sigue por ahí"-dijo un mercenario y siguió corriendo

-"llamare por radio"-dijo orto mercenario y lo siguió hasta que desaparecieron

Después de eso Elena y Nate se miraron a los ojos y sus miradas estaban hipnotizadas

-"si se van a besar ya háganlo"- dijo María poniendo algo de humor

-"eso es asqueroso"- se quejó Eber

Luego Elena y Nate reaccionaron volviendo a la normalidad

-"bueno ahora solo hay dos saqueadores, Sally está muerto"- dijo Nate

-"que?"- pregunto Elena sorpresivamente

-"si seguiremos su suerte si no salimos de aquí"- dijo Nate en un tono serio

-"oh demonios lo siento"- dijo Elena lamentando su perdida

-"dime que tienes una pistola?"- pregunto Nate

-"claro"- dijo Elena sacando una pistola que tenía guardada atrás de su pantalón y se lo dio a Nate

-"gracias, bien vámonos de aquí y no se separen niños de acuerdo?"- pregunto Nate a los niños

-"de acuerdo"- dijeron Eber y María al mismo tiempo

* * *

><p>Entonces se fueron por el camino de regreso por donde había venido y solo siguieron las huellas de regreso en donde estaba antes<p>

-"oye y quien es esa niña?"- pregunto Elena curiosamente

-"me llamo Ma…"- dijo María pero fue interrumpido por Eber

-"después te cuento quien es ella por ahora hay que salir de aquí vale"- dijo Eber

Después de esa pequeña charla siguieron su camino descendiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a las que columnas largas y gruesas que se había derribado por Nate

Pero el camino no iba ser fácil puesto que había dos mercenarios disparándoles mientras que Nate y los demás se cubrían y disparaban

-"parece que siempre te llevas los disparos ehh"- dijo Elena en un tono burlón

"también te están disparando a ti sabes"- dijo Nate siguiéndole la corriente

Así que Nate los mato a los dos con solo dispararlos en la cabeza y continuaron avanzando

-"no se alejen"- dijo Nate en un tono serio

Luego llegaron a la habitación donde tenían que resolver el enigma de los símbolos en el diario

-"que demonios es ese sitio por cierto?"- pregunto Elena

-"es una larga historia te la cuento luego"- dijo Nate

Continuaron avanzando hasta que se en medio del camino había tres mercenarios mas pero Nate los ejecuto fácilmente y continuaron hasta llegar a la antorcha gigante

-"oye que es eso?"- pregunto María

-"eso es una especie de brasero o algo así"- dijo Eber

-"uff no hay tiempo para aburrirse ehh"- dijo Elena casi sin aliento

-"no llames la atención estos tipos no están de broma"- dijo Nate seriamente

Después subieron la escalera donde Nate había revelado al destruir el pilar con barriles explosivos y subieron y llegaron al otro brasero pero la puerta que había sido bloqueada la derribaron así que no tuvieron problema en buscar otra salida así que avanzaron hasta llegar al pilar donde lo usaron como puente para cruzar al otro lado

-"vamos volvamos por aquí"- dijo Nate tranquilamente

Pero había más mercenarios y tuvieron que cubrirse Nate y sus amigos

-"cuidado"- dijo Elena en un tono preocupante

Así que Nate los ejecuto a los mercenarios que estorbaban en el camino y continuaron ascendiendo por los escalones

-"no se separen ya casi hemos salido"- dijo Nate y salieron por el hueco que había derribado Nate con la piedra tallada

Y salieron y estaban ahora en los pilares y en la selva así que Elena se fue por el lado derecho

-"por aquí creo que, si por aquí"- dijo Elena y entonces siguieron a Elena adentrándose a una ruta y había un coche que estaba cubierto por una hojas grandes

* * *

><p>Entonces Nate y Elena retiraron las hojas que estaban en el coche<p>

-"siempre fuste tan popular"- dijo Elena mientras retiraba las hojas

-"bueno parece que traigo toda la escoria"- dijo Nate que también retiraba las hojas

-"muy bien súbanse todos"- Dijo Nate

-"está bien súbanse niños"- dijo Elena refiriéndose a Eber y María

-"de acuerdo ven súbete primero"- dijo Eber con una sonrisa

-"gracias"- dijo María con una sonrisa tierna

Ante esto Elena solo los miraba felizmente

-"oye Elena tienes buena memoria"- dijo Nate

-"si por qué?"- pregunto Elena

-"UK2642, lo tienes"- dijo Nate mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y sacaba el mapa que le habían quitado

-"sí que es?"- pregunto Elena un poco confundida

-"coordenadas de los alemanes"- dijo Nate dándole el mapa a Elena

-"espera co. Como conseguiste el mapa?"- pregunto Eber en un tono sorpresivo

-"después te lo diré, ahora regresando al tema así es coordenadas de los alemanes donde los españoles encontraron el dorado"- dijo Nate buscando las llaves del coche

-"el dorado?"- pregunto Elena

-"pero también lo saben los que mataron a Sally maldita sea"- dijo Nate molesto no solo porque lo mataron sino que también estaba encendiendo el coche pero no respondía –"si los españoles hallaron el tesoro lo tuvieron que traer a esta isla y Drake lo sabe"

-"bien y a que esperamos mi hijo y yo tendremos la historia y tu tendrás lo que estás buscando"- dijo Elena después de ver el mapa y lo guardo

Después de eso el coche respondió y estaba listo para arrancar

-"si"- dijo Nate alegremente

-"bien vamos"- dijo Elena

-"oigan niños estos no van a ser unas vacaciones"- dijo Nate

-"de acuerdo"- dijeron Eber y María al mismo tiempo

-"tranquilo yo los voy a cuidar y también se cuidarme a mí misma además me debes una y tú también hijo"- dijo Elena casi en un tono burlón

-"bueno mama yo ya no te debo nada sabes por qué? Por qué grabe todo aquí en mi cámara lo puedes verlo si quieres?"- dijo Eber alegremente

-"bueno entonces tu Nate me debes una"- dijo Elena

-"podría decirse que si"- dijo Nate

* * *

><p>Luego de esa charla se fueron de esa jungla digiendose a la ciudad de panamá, Eber le estuvo contándole a su mama como había conocido a María, después se hospedaron en un hotel para pasar la noche, a la mañana siguiente se fueron al aeropuerto a buscar la avioneta que viajaron la última vez y después se dirigieron a esa isla que había marcado el mapa Nate pilotaba la avioneta mientras que Elena grababa su noticiario y Eber y María platicaba<p>

-"estamos sobre la pista perdida del tesoro del dorado"- dijo Elena mientras narraba y grababa su noticiario y apunto su cámara a Nate pero él no quería que lo graba pero aun así se dejó –"que nos ha traído esta pequeña isla en mitad del pacifico"- decía Elena y grababa la isla que ya casi ya habían llegado

-"vamos a mirar más de cerca… ojala seamos los primeros en llegar" dijo Nate en un tono preocupado

-"descubriremos las ruinas de una colonia olvidada y una fortuna en oro español?"- preguntaba Eber mientras narraba su noticiario al igual que su madre pero ella se grababa a sí mismo y también a su hijo –"o la isla oculta secretos muchos más oscuros, despide al público María"

-"noooo… jajaja"- dijo María muy tímida y sonrojada porque ella no quería salir en la cámara (ya saben cómo son las mujeres xD) después Elena dejo de grabar

-"eso evitara que cambien de canal"- dijo Elena con una sonrisa

-"claro que si"- dijo Eber

* * *

><p>Después de eso volaron muy tranquilamente cuando de repente se escuchó una pequeña explosión casi cerca de ellos<p>

-"vaya, que demonios era eso?"- pregunto María en un tono preocupado

-"fuego antiaéreo?"- pregunto Nate un tanto molesto –"no tiene gracia"

Seguían disparando alrededor de la avioneta hasta que un le dio a uno de las hélices de la avioneta, ante esto Elena graba con su cámara

-"mierda estamos ardiendo"- dijo Elena muy preocupada y después grabo a Nate

-"deja ya la maldita cámara hay que salir de aquí"- dijo Nate en tono irónico he histérico

-"¿salir?"- pregunto Elena que después dejo de grabar y coloco su cámara en el suelo –"este trasto tiene paracaídas"

-"es un buen momento para averiguarlo"- dijo Nate y solo se concentró en pilotar la nave

-"vale niños quédense en donde están"- dijo Elena

-"está bien mama, María quédate cerca de mi"- dijo Eber

-"si Eber"- dijo María antes de aferrarse con Eber

Entonces Elena buscaba paracaídas mientras seguía disparando contra la avioneta después Elena finalmente encontró tres paracaídas y se puso uno

-"espero que todavía funcionen"- dijo Elena dando un paracaídas a Nate

-"bueno lo descubriremos en un santiamente"- dijo Nate

-"has hecho esto alguna vez?"- preguntaba Elena mientras le daba un paracaídas a Eber

-"claro… saltas cuentas hasta cinco y tiras de la cuerda venga"- dijo Nate entonces Elena regreso con Eber para ponerle el paracaídas

-"espera y yo que?"- pregunto María en un tono triste

-"escucha vas a aferrarte a mi hijo y vas a saltar con el de acuerdo"- dijo Elena tratando de calmarla

-"y tú vas a tirar con todas tus fuerzas de esta cuerda, cuando saltes con ella y estés en el aire tiras de la cuerda voy a saltar yo primero y después sigues tú de acuerdo?"- preguntaba Elena

-"de acuerdo, mama te quiero"- dijo Eber abrazándola

-"y yo a ti hijo ahora vamos"- dijo Elena

-"está bien María ve por nuestras mochilas y vamos"- dijo Eber en tono de preocupación

-"vale"- dijo María y recogió las mochilas y se dirigieron a la puerta de la avioneta pero en ese momento Elena recordó que su cámara estaba en el suelo a lado de Nate y fue a recogerlo

-"vienes con nosotros?"- pregunto Elena después de agarrar su cámara

-"estoy algo ocupado, vayan ustedes"- dijo Nate y entonces Elena regreso con los niños y estaban preparados para saltar pero antes de saltar vieron que ya llegaron a la isla

-"te veo en tierra?"- preguntaba Elena

-"voy detrás de ustedes"- dijo Nate que aún seguía piloteando la avioneta

-"está bien"- dijo Elena y entonces sin pensarlo dos veces salto Elena de la avioneta con su cámara llevándola en la mano

-"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH"- gritaba Elena y entonces tiro de la cuerda y se abrió el paracaídas

-"bien ahora seguimos nosotros"- dijo Eber

-"bien"- dijo María y se aferró a Eber abrazándolo muy fuerte

-"cuenta conmigo a la cuenta de tres…"- dijo Eber pero fue interrumpido por María dándole un beso en la mejilla

-"está bien"- dijo María

-"bien…"- dijo Eber con algo de nerviosismo

-"una, dos, tres"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Eber y María y saltaron de la avioneta

-"AAAAHHHHHHHH"- gritaban Eber y María y después Eber tiro con todas sus fuerzas de la cuerda para que se pudiera abrir

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Nate que aún seguía piloteando la avioneta<p>

-"¿que estoy haciendo?"- se preguntó Nate con voz baja y entonces dejo de pilotear la avioneta y agarro el paracaídas que le dejo Elena y se la puso

-"vale solo saltas, cuentas hasta cinco y tiras de la cuerda no es difícil"- dijo Nate y entonces se dirigió a la puerta de la avioneta pero se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba en la isla

Entonces salto de la avioneta y dejando que se volara solo en dirección al suelo

-"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"-gritaba Nate enloquecido –"UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO, CINCO"-decía Nate muy rápido y entonces abrió el paracaídas pero se sorprendió con algo

El paracaídas tenía un orificio haciendo que cayera Nate casi muy rápido

-"MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA"- gritaba Nate y después cayo Nate atravesando algunas ramas de los árboles y quedo inconsciente por unos segundos hasta que despertó colgado de una rama y se asustó con algo

-"ahhhh, dios maldita estatua"- dijo Nate y entonces se quitó el paracaídas para poder descolgarse y toco finalmente el suelo

-"esto va ser duro"- dijo Nate al ver a lo lejos humo negro que salía de la jungla, era de la avioneta

Los misterios aguardan en esta isla que fue lo que les sucedió con Elena y los niños, seguirían vivos o muertos? Y también quien o quienes fueron los que atacaron a Nate y sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno espero que les haya gustado muchisimo y recuerden que sigan enviandome sus review nos vemos pronto amigos hasta la proxima <strong>


	5. Capitulo 5: Avion Siniestrado

**hola a todos otra vez perdonen la demora o tardanza tuve problemas en mi escuela pero ya lo resolvi y ahora les traigo el quinto capitulo de mi fanfic espero que lo disfruten muchisimo asi que sin mas que decir comiencen...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: avión siniestrado<strong>

Después de que Nate, Eber, María y Elena saltaron de la avioneta, estuvieron en la isla que marcaba el mapa pero tuvieron que separarse saltando en direcciones opuestas mas sin embargo Nate estaba a salvo pero que paso con Elena y los niños…

-"unos desconocidos intentan matarme, le dejo el mapa en un avión en llamas, Elena y los niños desaparecidos o más bien muertos ja genial un comienzo genial Nate"- dijo Nate al ver el humo que salía del avión un poco cerca de su ubicación.

-"en fin tengo que ir a ver allá espero que el mapa no se haya quemado por completo"- dijo Nate a si mismo

Entonces avanzo Nate pero se topó con una puerta que tenía una cerradura enganchada intento derribar la puerta con una patada pero era inútil así que sacó su pistola y disparo a la cerradura haciendo que estuviera desenganchada y después dio una patada de nuevo y derribo la puerta y continuo avanzando por la selva.

Hasta que bajo por un borde pequeño y había un pequeño lago con una cascadita que estaba cerca así que trepo por una subida de rocas y continuaba avanzando y estaba ahora arriba de la cascada y avanzo derecho pero ahora había otra cascada más grande y ahora estaba por un callejón sin salida por así decirlo.

-"uff genial… y ahora por dónde?"- se preguntaba Nate a si mismo así que subió por unas rocas que estaban a lado derecho y salto a una plataforma de roca y después había un tronco que que conectaba con otra plataforma así que camino lentamente equilibrado para que no se pudiera caer.

-"con cuidado, con cuidado"- dijo Nate en voz baja y después de cruzar se oyeron unas voces extrañas arriba de unas lianas pegadas en una pared que estaban a un lado izquierdo

-"está por aquí"- dijo un sujeto

-"aquí vienen"- dijo Nate y entonces comenzaron a disparar y Nate se cubrió en una pared para cubrirse

-"(que es lo que les paso a Elena y niños…en donde podrán estar…y lo más probable habrán sobrevivido?)"- eso y mucho mas se preguntaba Nate pensando mientras disparaban pero llegaban mas rufianes, los mismos rufianes que atacaron el barco donde estaba Nate, Elena y Eber

* * *

><p>Mientras no muy lejos en donde estaba Nate, Eber y María habían aterrizado en medio de la nada en la selva pero estaban bien y a salvo sin embargo…<p>

-"suéltate tonto paracaídas"- se quejaba Eber al intentar zafarse de la mochila del paracaídas

-"ya no te quejes, si quieres permíteme ayudarte vale"- dijo María

-"no yo puedo solo si… solamente hay que aplicar un poco de…fuerza"- dijo Eber casi fatigado pero por un milagro logro zafarse y quitarse del paracaídas –"ja por fin"

-"bien ahora estamos bien y a salvo"- dijo María con una sonrisa

-"a salvo? A salvo?"- irónicamente –"estamos en medio de la selva sabes lo que eso significa"

-"oye tranquilízate un poco si"- dijo María tratando de tranquilizar a Eber

-"como quieres que me tranquilice?... alguien o algo nos atacaron en esa avioneta, mi madre y nosotros tuvimos que saltar al vacío y ahora me dices que estamos bien y a salvo"- dijo Eber muy histérico y sin control

-"no es lo que quise decir…"- dijo María con una voz deprimente y estaba a punto de llorar

-"oye perdón sí, no quería hablarte de esa forma"- dijo Eber y se puso en frente de María –"es que estoy preocupado por mi madre y el señor Drake no sé si estén vivos o muertos"

-"está bien te perdono y respecto al tu madre y a ese señor yo también me pregunto lo mismo"- dijo María secándose las lágrimas –"no sé si estén vivos o muertos, pero los vamos a encontrar te fe en ello"

-"está bien… en fin… y las mochilas María? Si las tienes?"- pregunto Eber

-"si claro las puse ahí"- dijo María señalando cerca de una piedra

-"bien vamos a ver que tenemos no me gusta estar mucho estar en la selva"- dijo Eber

-"oye si a ti no te gusta estar en la selva pues a mí si, además aquí no hay serpientes, arañas, alacranes, solo hay árboles, lianas, mosquitos y de más"- dijo María

-"oye no me hables de naturaleza si yo si veo el programa de animal planet y discovery channel y también he leído libros de naturaleza"- dijo Eber

Después se acercaron a ver que traían en sus mochilas y entonces abrieron el cierre

-"bueno tu que tienes en tu mochila?"- pregunto Eber mientras examinaba su mochila

-"vale pues tengo dos botellas de agua, un spray para los mosquitos, una linterna, dos mandarinas, unas sábanas, una almohadita, mochila de campamento y un libro y tú?"- pregunto María

-"vale pues yo tengo un libro, una botella de agua, mi videocámara, una cámara digital, cargadores, una linterna, mi celular y algo de comida"- dijo Eber

-"oye porque no usas el celular para llamar a alguien"- dijo María entusiasmada

-"está fuera de servicio mira"- dijo Eber dejando ver la pantalla del celular a María

-"¡oh cielos!"-exclamo María

-"oye tienes armas?"- pregunto Eber

-"¿armas?"- pregunto María con mucha confusión

-"si ya sabes pistolas, cuchillos…"- dijo Eber pero fue interrumpido por María

-"si ya se déjame"- dijo María y fue a revisar su mochila para ver si tenía algún arma y –"solo tengo pistolas"

-"bien dámelos"- dijo Eber y María le dio las dos armas pero –"toma ten uno"- decía Eber ofreciéndole la pistola

-"yo no se usar u. Un arma"- dijo María con mucha timidez

-"tranquila yo te enseño"- dijo Eber

-"de verdad?"- pregunto María aun con timidez

-"si mira ven"- dijo Eber y se colocó atrás de María

-"para recargar con este botón lo pulsas y saldrá el cartucho y asegúrate de tenerlo lleno y ya cuando lo tengas lleno lo metes de nuevo y asegúrate de meterlo bien"- dijo Eber explicando le a María

-"ok lo intentare"- dijo María y entonces siguió los pasos que le puso Eber –"lo logre y después que sigue?"

-"vale después de asegurarte de que está cargado por completo esta parte de aquí arriba jálalo hacia atrás para que estén preparadas las balas pero vas a requerir un poquito de fuerza"- dijo Eber

-"está bien voy a hacerlo"- dijo María y entonces hizo los pasos uno por uno –"lo logre otra vez, y ahora?"

-"por ultimo apuntas hacia el lugar que quieres apuntar y después aprietas el gatillo para disparar y después bum, te tapare las orejas para que no escuches"- dijo Eber y tapo sus orejas

-"está bien"- dijo María y entonces disparo a la rama de un árbol y ahuyento algunas aves

-"felicidades ya sabes cómo usar una pistola"- dijo Eber con una sonrisa

-"que bien gracias Eber"- dijo María y entonces la abrazo de sorpresa

-"no fue nada"- dijo Eber correspondiéndole el abrazo que le dio pero después se percató algo a lo lejos

-"oye mira que es ese humo?"- pregunto Eber

-"no lo sé"- dio María viendo también a lo lejos

-"por mi debe de ser de la avioneta que viajamos"- dijo Eber

-"si también digo lo mismo vayamos para allá para averiguarlo"- dijo María

-"pero antes hay que empacar todo si"- dijo Eber

-"me parece bien"- dijo María

Entonces fueron a guardar todas sus cosas que sacaron en sus mochilas pero mientras guardaban discutían algo

-"oye y como aprendiste a usar?"- dijo María mientras guardaba sus cosas seguido de una sonrisa

-"pues jugaba mucho con mis videojuegos y de ahí aprendí pero también me enseño el señor Drake"- dijo Eber que también guardaba sus cosas

-"los hombres y sus videojuegos"- dijo María en tono burlón y terminaba de guardar todo

-"las mujeres y sus chismes"- dijo Eber también terminando de guardar

-"chismes?"- preguntaba María con una leve risa

-"si porque entre ellas se cuentan de todo"- dijo Eber

-"bueno en fin… ya guardamos todo y entonces ya podemos irnos hacia donde esta ese humo extraño"- dijo Eber

-"bien vamos"- dijo María

Entonces se fueron caminando por el interior de la selva pero aún seguían charlando

-"oye mientras caminamos hay que seguir conociéndonos"- dijo María casi pegado con Eber

-"vale de acuerdo tu empiezas"- dijo Eber

-"bien cuál es tu color favorito?"- preguntaba María curiosamente

-"pues es el rojo, el azul celeste y negro"- dijo Eber

* * *

><p>Y se hacían preguntándose uno al otro con tal de conocerse pero mientras tanto Nate aún seguía disparando contra los rufianes pero esta vez acabo con todos y ya no tenía municiones<p>

-"bien creo que es el último"- dijo Nate refiriéndose al último rufián que mato –"vale a cruzar de nuevo"- decía Nate y entonces cruzo por otro tronco que estaba conectado por un camino medio corto y cruzo el tronco y entonces paso sin problema pero hubo otro problema…

Vio que solo se podía continuar hacia arriba

-"tendré que escalar, creo que usare esa liana que está pegada"- dijo Nate y entonces escalo hacia arriba como si hubiera escalado una montaña hasta que llego arriba y avanzo

-"bien creo que iré por aquí"- dijo Nate y avanzo hacia el lado derecho hasta que al final escalo una pequeña cima de roca y vio se detuvo a ver algo

-"vale creo que me estoy acercando, solo espero que Elena y los niños estén bien"- dijo Nate y vio el humo negro que provenía de la avioneta pero también vio algo hacia abajo

-"uhh genial más de esos tipos"- dijo Nate mirando hacia abajo al ver que había más rufianes y entonces Nate salto hacia un lado de una pared que estaba en frente y se sujetó por un saliente y bajo saliente por saliente hasta tocar tierra.

-"bien es todo o nada a por ellos"- dijo Nate y entonces disparo a un rufián haciendo que vinieran más rufianes

-"allí está"- dijo un rufián –"lo tenemos rodeado"

-"no tiene a donde ir"- dijo otro rufián

-"mierda son demasiados"- dijo Nate –"si tan solo estuviera Elena y los niños podrían ayudarme"

Cada vez que Nate mata a un rufián aumentaba el número de enemigos atacando hacia el

-"maldita sea, no le hace puedo con ellos"- dijo Nate en un tono de molestia –"pero la pregunta que yo siempre me hago es en donde se han metido Elena y los niños?"

Eso era lo que se preocupaba Nate al saber en dónde se ha metido Elena Eber y Maria en algún lugar de la selva.

* * *

><p>Mientras que Nate aún seguía en una batalla contra los rufianes más adelante no muy cerca donde se encuentra Nate, Eber y Maria aún seguía caminando al interior de la selva solo para llegar a ese humo negro que se veía en la selva pero también seguían platicando muchas cosas<p>

-"y va el tío y se cae"- dijo Eber en un tono burlón

-"jajajajaja en serio"- dijo Maria mientras se moría de la risa

-"si en serio y en vez de ayudarlo nos moríamos de la risa mis amigos y yo"- dijo Eber tratando de calmarse de tanto reír mucho

Mientras seguían platicando normalmente hasta que notaron algo en el cielo

-"oye mira allí esta ese humo"- dijo Maria mirando el cielo y a la vez el humo

-"si lo sé ya falta cerca, calculo como unos 100 o 50 metros aproximadamente"- dijo Eber

-"y como sabes eso?"- pregunto Maria

-"no lo se intuición tal vez"- dijo Eber algo nervioso

-"tal vez sea cierto pero ya no tiene ese humo en tono negro lo tiene ahora en gris y tiene poquito humo"- dijo Maria

-"eso significa que ya debieron controlar el fuego que provenía de allí"- dijo Eber

-"bueno entonces vamos hacia donde esta ese accidente de fuego"- dijo Maria

-"bien vamos"- dijo Eber y entonces se dirigieron en camino por la selva atravesando algunos árboles y pequeños riscos pero durante el camino continuaron hablando mas

-"oye Eber me agrada tener un gran amigo como tu es la primera vez que convivo con un chico"- dijo Maria con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-"no fue nada además también es la primera vez que convivo con una gran chica muy linda como tú"- dijo Eber seguido con una pequeña sonrisa

-"en serio crees que soy linda?"- pregunto Maria que se sonrojo al decirle Eber lo que dijo

-"pues si solo mírate eres muy linda"- dijo Eber felizmente

Después de que dijo eso Maria se acercó lentamente hacia él y sorpresivamente le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se quedara paralizado y también se ruborizaba, Maria al verlo se rio

-"wow… eso no me lo esperaba je"- dijo Eber con tanto nerviosismo

-"lo se jeje"- dijo Maria que también estaba nerviosa

-"oye mira parece que ya nos falta un poco más por llegar"-"dijo Eber al ver que el humo ya estaban casi al frente de sus narices

-"oye es verdad"- dijo Maria un poco maravillada

-"solo hay que cruzar este pequeño rio y atravesar algunos árboles y vuela"- dijo Eber

-"bien vamos"- dijo Maria y estaban por cruzar cuando de repente vieron algo

-"oye quienes son ellos Eber?"- pregunto Maria

-"oh dios mío ocúltate"- dijo Eber en un tono preocupado –"aquí agáchate y no hagas ruido"

-"pero por qué? Quienes son ellos?"- preguntaba Maria muy asustada

-"después te lo cuento pero ahora hay que escondernos aquí y no hagas ningún ruido"- dijo Eber y se escondieron detrás de varios arbustos

-"crees que hayan sobrevivido a ese accidente?"- preguntaba un rufián de nombre diego

-"por supuesto que si no viste como saltaron del avión con paracaídas"- dijo otro rufián de nombre Antón

-"claro que lo vi pero solo saltaron una chica y un par de niñitos pero falto ese joven que tanto desprecia nuestro jefe el señor Drake"- dijo diego

Ante esto Eber y Maria estaban escuchando lo que estaban discutiendo, Maria volteo a ver a Eber pero Eber le hizo señas de que guardaba silencio

-"y crees que haya muerto de una vez?"- pregunto Antón

-"eso espero pero ahora hay que buscar a esa chica y los niños algunos de los nuestros fueron a una fortaleza que está cerca de ese accidente a buscar a esa chica que termino aterrizando allí está viva pero no sabemos en donde se oculta"- dijo Diego

-"y de los niños?"- pregunto Antón

-"ellos aterrizaron en algún lugar muy lejos de aquí seguro que ya podrían estar en cualquier parte de esta isla maldita"- dijo diego

Al tanto de esto Eber se sorprendió al escuchar que su madre está viva

-"(mama estas viva yo lo sabía, sabía que estabas viva descuida iremos por ti mama)"- pensaba Eber

-"en fin debemos regresar con los demás de seguro nos deba estar llamando por algo"- dijo Antón y estaba a punto de irse pero luego les estaba hablando por radio

-"que sucede ahora?"- pregunto Diego por radio

-"necesitamos refuerzos, necesitamos refuerzos"- respondieron por radio

-"de qué diablos estás hablando?"- pregunto Diego

-"es ese señor el señor Drake y estamos perdiendo muchos compañeros"- respondieron por radio

-"maldición de acuerdo le avisare al jefe tu sal lo más pronto posible de ahí de acuerdo?"- dijo Diego

-"de acuerdo iré por uste…"- no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido por algo y se fue la señal

-"hola? Estas ahí? Hola HOLA"- dijo Diego y guardo su radio

-"pero que paso dime?"- pregunto Antón

-"es Drake está vivo y mato a todos los que estaban ahí, debemos avisarle al jefa sobre esto vamos"- dijo Diego

-"vale vamos"- dijo Antón y entonces se fueron de ese lugar y cuando se fueron lo más lejos que fue posible salieron de su escondite Eber y Maria

-"dios mío no lo puedo creer mi madre y el señor Drake están vivos"- dijo Eber muy sorprendido

-"debemos que ir a buscar a ese señor y luego por tu madre si"- dijo Maria

-"no no no vamos por mi mama ellos dijeron que estaba que estaba casi cerca de ese accidente hay que ir por mi mama"- dijo Eber

-"pero si buscamos al señor Drake será más rápido bus…"- dijo Maria pero fue interrumpida

-"no y además debe de estar en algún lugar de esta isla si lo buscamos a el primero terminaríamos perdidos y muertos y con mi madre está mucho más rápido además está de ese accidente y nosotros también, así que tu elijes a quien buscar al señor Drake o a mi mama?"- pregunto Eber muy seriamente

Y hubo un silencio y Maria estaba pensando en que debía buscar sin embargo Eber tuvo razón si ella elije a buscar a Nate terminaría pérdida en la isla y si busca a Elena sería más rápida

-"y bien?"- pregunto Eber esperando la respuesta de Maria

No paso ni 2 segundos y entonces tomo la decisión

-"hay que buscar a tu madre"- dijo Maria

Entonces sorpresivamente Eber abrazo a Maria

-"gracias Maria en verdad te lo agradezco mucho"- dijo Eber felizmente

-"no fue nada para eso están los amigos cierto"- dijo María y correspondió el abrazo

* * *

><p>Después de eso continuaron avanzando cruzando el pequeño rio que tenían en frente y algunos árboles y por fin llegaron al accidente del avión<p>

-"dios mío"- dijo Eber muy sorprendido

-"no puede ser"- dijo Maria mas sorprendida

Se asombraron mucho al ver alrededor varios trozos de metal de un avión, también había un pequeño campamento armado pero sobretodo vieron en arriba de un árbol el avión en donde habían viajado y se había partido a la mitad la parte de frente se atascó entre las ramas de un árbol grande mientras que el otro estaban casi arriba de ellos pero también se había atascado en un árbol grande

-"deberíamos investigar algo no vez"- dijo Maria

-"tienes razón… mmm ya se"- dijo Eber

-"¿qué cosa?"- pregunto Maria

-"necesito grabar esto es para el programa que hacemos mi madre y yo"- dijo Eber mientras sacaba su cámara

-"ammm…"- a Maria no le pareció no mucho la idea

-"que sucede? No te agrada la idea? Si quieres nada más tomo algunas fotos para…"- dijo Eber pero fue interrumpido

-"no no es eso si me agrada la idea pero no me gusta salir en las cámaras es todo"- dijo Maria después de un gran suspiro

-"no es necesario eso tu solamente me grabaras a mí, narrare algunos hechos en el lugar y después nos vamos de aquí que te parece?"- dijo Eber soltando una leve sonrisa

Está bien me parece de acuerdo"- dijo Maria seguido de una sonrisa tierna

-"vale empecemos"- dijo Eber

Entonces Maria comenzó a grabar a Eber ya que él y su madre son grandes reporteros de su programa de arqueología y de investigaciones de lugares exóticos.

* * *

><p>Mientras Eber seguía narrando los hechos en el lugar Nate quien después de haber terminado de una batalla con los rufianes siguió su camino pero entre los árboles se topó con una puerta de rejas y no le permitió el camino libre<p>

-"vale supongo que tendré que impulsarme hacia arriba ya que solamente se puedo continuar"- dijo Nate y entonces trepo la puerta hasta llegar arriba de ello y dio un pequeño salto y ya se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta

-"bien a seguir adelante"- dijo Nate y se adentró por el interior de la selva atravesando varios troncos de árboles, plantas, rocas, etc.

Así que se topó con unas paredes arqueológicas antiguas y entonces avanzo hacia el lado izquierdo donde se escuchaba como una cascada o un rio con una corriente fuerte pero antes de llegar hacia ese ruido noto algo extraño arriba de un muro de piedra

-"guay eso sí que es raro"- dijo Nate poniendo una cara expresiva al ver colgando varias cruces de huesos y calaveras alrededor del camino, después de eso llego hacia una salida y ese ruido si era de una cascada seguido de otra viendo al otro lado pero noto algo mas

Al frente vio un puente de piedras destruido

-"vale ahora como cruzo?"- pregunto Nate a si mismo

Pero vio que había varias plataformas de piedras que estaban rodeando alrededor de la cascada

-"bien tendré que brincar de uno en uno"- dijo Nate y salto de uno en uno hasta llegar a la mitad del camino del puente y avanzo hasta el final donde termino el puente pero ya no se podía debido a un muro que lo bloqueo

-"bueno ahora voy tener que rodearlo por el otro lado"- dijo Nate en un tono serio

-"ahh que bien hay más plataformas"- dijo Nate al ver al otro lado derecho del puente abajo pero casi a la caída de la cascada

-"solo salta con cuidado"- dijo Nate y entonces salto hacia una plataforma que estaba cerca y aterrizo sin dificultad y vio al frente más plataformas pero cuando estaba a punto de saltar la plataforma en el que estaba se empezó a mover

-"ohh no no no"- dijo Nate y empezó a caer lentamente la plataforma en el que estaba pero también llegando a la otra plataforma así que salto muy rápido para no caer en la caída y aterrizo fuera del peligro

-"vale a salvo de nuevo"- dijo Nate ahora tuvo que saltar a la otra plataforma pero esta tenia salientes así que se agarró muy bien y comenzó a saltar alrededor de los salientes de la plataforma hasta llegar a la última plataforma y arriba estaba el ultimo camino del puente en el que estaba pero también vio que venía un camión con un un rufián con un barril explosivo

Así que disparo el barril y el camión se atascaron entre unas plataformas y el rufián cayo a la caída de la cascada y Nate estaba arriba de la plataforma y avanzo por encima del camión hasta llegar al otro

-"oh lo siento perdona"- dijo Nate después de pasar al otro lado y el camión se cayó también a la caída de la cascada

-"bien ya casi llego solo tengo que saltar estas pequeñas plataformas"- dijo Nate y salto las plataformas hasta tocar tierra firme

-"vale adiós cascada y hola selva"- dijo Nate y entonces se adentró por la selva hasta llegar a un muro con lianas verdes claras pegadas en ella y entonces escalo la pared con la ayuda de las lianas y cuando llego hasta arriba vio algo sorpresivo

-"oh dios"- dijo Nate al ver entre las ramas de un árbol la parte de atrás del avión en donde viajaba, además vio abajo varios trozos de metal tirados, hélices alrededor del lugar pero sobretodo en otro árbol vio la parte del frente del avión atascado entre las ramas del árbol y también noto un pequeño campamento.

Así que estaba a punto de bajar hasta ver dos figuras al final de un muro de pierdas estaban escalando

-"que? Eber y es esa niña que no sé cómo se llama, que estarán haciendo aquí?"- pregunto Nate en un tono muy confuso y sospechoso

-"bien Maria te voy a ayudar a escalar y tú me ayudaras vale"- dijo Eber

-"vale de acuerdo"- dijo Maria

Entonces Eber impulso a Maria subiéndose en sus hombros

-"vaya… pesas más de lo que pensaba… llegaste"- dijo Eber quejándose del dolor

-"listo llegue"- dijo Maria y entonces estiro la mano en donde estaba Eber –"vamos te ayudare"

-"bien"- dijo Eber y entonces agarro la mano de Maria y ella estaba ayudándolo a subirle –"listo ahora hay que saltar"

Y saltaron y ya estaban al otro lado del muro pero no se percataron de que Nate los estaba viendo o mejor dicho espiándolos

-"ahora a donde se dirigen?"- pregunto Nate –"que estarían haciendo aquí? Me estarán buscando a mi o a Elena? Y por qué van alegremente si saben que hay peligro aquí en esta isla perdida?"- esto y mucho mas se preguntaba este caza fortunas así que bajo a investigar ese lugar pero sobretodo la parte del frente del avión así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba el avión y noto algo

-"no tiene buena pinta"- dijo Nate al ver el avión que se atascó pero vio que había una cuerda enganchada al avión que le servía de entrada

-"vale tendré que ver que hay ahí espero que el mapa no se allá hecho daño"- dijo Nate y entonces escalo la cuerda ya que Eber y Maria no tuvieron éxito

* * *

><p>Cuando entro en el avión vio que todo seguía igual como antes solo que un poco destruido, varias cosas destruidas y un poco desequilibrado el avión, así que avanzo muy lentamente hasta llegar a la cabina de piloto y copiloto y vio encima de una radio el mapa de Drake, lo reviso y estaba limpio<p>

-"bien ahora salir de aquí"- dijo Nate y se dirigió de vuela hacia donde estaba escalando la cuerda pero entonces al avión se agito un poco provocando que se diera un susto Nate

-"vale todo está bien mantén la calma"- dijo Nate tratando de calmarse pero noto algo extraño en la ventana así que vio por la ventana y casi cerca vio un paracaídas que se había enganchado en una torre destruida

-"oh no Elena"- dijo Nate en un tono preocupante y entonces bajo por la cuerda hasta tocar suelo

Mientras tanto con Eber y Maria

-"Eber mira"- dijo Maria señalando algo que estaba viendo

-"¿Qué cosa?"- pregunto Eber y vio donde había señalado Maria vio lo mismo que estaba viendo Nate

-"hay no Mama"- dijo Eber

-"tenemos que llegar hacia ese lugar"- dijo Maria

-"de acuerdo vamos"- dijo Eber y entonces se adelantaron muy rápido pero notaron algo en el suelo

-"espera"- dijo Eber deteniendo a Maria

-"¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto Maria no muy conforme

-"no vayas a pisar eso"- dijo Eber en un tono muy asustado

-"¿pero porque?"- pregunto Maria y vio lo que había en el suelo y era una cuerda bien estirada capaz de romperse con facilidad pero también vio a lado de un árbol una trampa de estacas filosas

-"ahora tenemos que ir con mucho cuidado"- dijo Eber pasando sobre la cuerda

-"supongo que tienes razón"- dijo Maria he hizo lo mismo y avanzaron dejando atrás a Nate

Mientras tanto con Nate quien después de haber bajado del avión intento seguir a Eber y Maria y se dirigió al muro pero él no podía saltarlo

-"maldición y ahora como cruzo"- dijo Nate –"supongo que tiene que ver algo en ese campamento tal vez un C4 o granadas"- decía Nate y fue a buscar algo con que volar el muro y acertó encontró dos granadas de fragmentación y se dirigió hacia el muro de nuevo

-"bien con esto servirá"- dijo Nate y entonces quito el seguro y lanzo las granadas hacia el muro y explotaron haciendo que el muro estallara en trozos de piedra y esto lo notaron Eber y Maria

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- pregunto Maria

-"no lo sé pero ya casi hemos llegado"- dijo Eber y tenía razón ya casi estaban a punto de llegar por donde estaba la torre solo les faltaba atravesar la selva y listo

Mientras con Nate

-"vale continuemos"- dijo Nate y entonces avanzo hacia pero en el camino se topó con un rufián

-"ahí estas"- dijo el rufián y avanzo hacia donde estaba Nate pero no noto la cuerda que vieron Eber y Maria y así que la cuerda se rompió y activo la trampa de estacas filosas y se quedó enganchado y muriendo al instante

-"ohh por dios"- dijo Nate sorpresivamente –"más vale que tenga cuidado"- decía Nate y avanzo pasando la trampa sin dificultad

* * *

><p>En ese momento Nate vio casi a lo lejos una fortaleza antigua y allí vio el paracaídas<p>

-"espera Elena"- dijo Nate al ver que le había pasado a Elena y entonces continuo avanzando por un camino medio largo intentando alcanzar a Eber y Maria

Mientras Eber Maria quienes ya habían llegado a la fortaleza antigua

-"bien ya estamos aquí ahora hay que entrar"- dijo Eber tratando de abrir una puerta

-"de acuerdo pero te puedo ayudar?"- pregunto Maria seguido de una sonrisa

-"no te preocupes puedo hacerlo solo pero debo admitir que te vez bonita con esa sonrisa"- dijo Eber después de desbloquear la puerta

Cuando dijo eso Maria se sonrojo al decirle eso

-"en serio crees eso? Que soy bonita?"- pregunto Maria tapándose la boca con una mano

-"si enserio creo eso de ti"- dijo Eber con una sonrisa

-"ah pues gracias"- dijo Maria

-"de nada, bueno hay que seguir adelante no te parece?"- pregunto Eber con mucha curiosidad

-"me parece bien"- dijo Maria y entonces entraron a la fortaleza pero cuando se adelantaron un poco unas rocas grandes bloquearon la entrada y ya no había marcha atrás

-"bien continuemos"- dijo Eber y avanzaron

Mientras con Nate que ya casi estaba llegando a la fortaleza

-"bien allí adelante esta"- dijo Nate al ver la fortaleza unos metros más y avanzo pero se quedó mirando algo

-"wow que hermosa vista"- dijo Nate al ver el sol casi saliendo por el mar –"bah pero que estoy diciendo, concéntrate Nate"

Entonces dejo de ver la vista y continúo avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta pero vio que estaba bloqueada debido a que unas rocas gigantes se cayeran encima y vio varios salientes en las paredes de frente y a la vuelta de la esquina

-"tienes que estar de broma"- dijo Nate al ver las paredes que tenía salientes

Los misterios que se aguardan en esa fortaleza están a punto de revelarse y también se podrán reencontrarse Nate con Elena, Eber y Maria en ese lugar pero también ¿estaría viva Elena en esa fortaleza desconocida?

* * *

><p><strong>y con esto amigos mios le damos punto final a este capitulo recuerden dejarme sus reviews nos vemos pronto con mas capitulos les manda un gran abrazo y saludo tu amigo y colega KratosMartinez1998 :) adios...<strong>


	6. Capitulo 6: La fortaleza

**hola a todos de nuevo como estan espero que con mucho animo porque les traigo el capitulo 6 de mi fanfic pero antes de que comiencen les tengo 2 sorpresas la primera es que en esta capitulo les he puesto link de youtube eso significa que deben ir a la pagina de youtube he ingresas el link por que son musica de fondo para que puedan leerlo mejor y la segunda bueno eso se los dire al final de este capitulo y ahora sin mas que decir comiencen a leer mi fanfic que les guste mucho y los links :) ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: la fortaleza<strong>

watch?v=9SFPaQpJxis

Después de que María y Eber se adentraron en esa fortaleza desconocida en busca de Elena que probablemente estaría viva encontraran no solo a Elena sino que además aguarda algún misterio en ese lugar pero mientras tanto con Nate…

-"tienes que estar de broma"- dijo Nate al ver que la puerta se había bloqueado por piedras alrededor de la entrada y solamente le quedaba trepar y saltar saliente por saliente alrededor del exterior de la fortaleza

-"vale vista al frente no mires hacia abajo"- dijo Nate y acto seguido comenzó a trepar por los muros de cada saliente y era cierto que no miraba hacia abajo ya que había en las orillas de la fortaleza varias piedras y olas violentas chocando contra la pared

Y continuo trepando doblando cada esquina y tratando de subir por arriba o tratando de encontrar una ventana abierta y afortunadamente encontró una ventana y así que entro por la ventana y se salvó de eso

-"ohh gracias a dios"- dijo Nate y suspiro pero vio que era una ruta con varias puertas con rejas oxidadas pero vio algo más…

-"que pero como demonios entraron esos niños"- dijo Nate al ver a Eber y María – "que están tramando ahora ellos dos"

* * *

><p>-¡MAMA! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS?! ¡MAMA!"- gritaba Eber<p>

-"sabes que creo que aquí no debe de estar y no deberías gritar mucho"- dijo María

-"¿pero porque?"- pregunto Eber

-"porque tal vez no seriamos los únicos aquí también están esos rufianes disfrazados de piratas"- dijo María

-"si pero llevamos armas recuerdas"- dijo Eber muy seguro mostrándoles las armas

-"si pero casi no se usarlos bien"- dijo María desanimada

-"tranquila yo te puedo enseñarte de nuevo bueno si tú quieres claro?"- pregunto Eber

-"vale de acuerdo pero hay que seguir buscándola creo que debería estar más al interior de esta fortaleza"- dijo María

-"vale a que esperamos vamos a buscar a mi madre y luego nos vamos de aquí vale"- dijo Eber seguido de una sonrisa

-"vale ya dijiste"- y dicho esto se adentraron en la fortaleza buscando como entrar en el interior de la fortaleza pero nunca notaron que los estaba observando Nate

* * *

><p>-"a donde van ahora, tengo que ir a por ellos"- dijo Nate y entonces busco en cada rincón del pasillo en el que estaba buscando un punto de salida pero casi al final del camino que estaba bloqueado vio en las ventanas una abierta pero mostraba el exterior de la fortaleza y una gran caída hacia el borde<p>

-"oh no puedes hablar en serio"- dijo Nate no tan agradable al ver que tenía que trepar y/o saltar saliente por saliente de nuevo y no tuvo otra opción más que saltar saliente por saliente de nuevo

-"dios mío, ¿no acabo de estar aquí?- pregunto Nate a si mismo mientras saltaba y como unas lianas se balanceaba para saltar saliente por saliente y después de doblar ora esquina pero muy larga vio que arriba había solo una ventana con una rejas pero estas se podría derrumbarse de una buena patada

-"vale creo que ya sé cómo"- dijo Nate al ver una liana que estaba cerca de la ventana así que se acercó en la liana y cuando ya estaba en la liana

-"ah… tendré que atravesar esa ventana"- dijo Nate y se sujetó de la liana como alpinista y cuando tuvo el valor suficiente

-"vale, no te preocupes… ahhhh… aguantara…"- dijo y de una buena patada derrumbo la ventana y ya estaba dentro de la fortaleza de nuevo

Así que busco otra salida y afortunadamente la encontró pero

-"oh mierda otra vez"- dijo Nate al ver alrededor de la fortaleza varios rufianes que estaban también en la fortaleza y se dieron cuenta de que estaba Nate allí

-"vale aquí es todo o nada"- y acto seguido comenzaron a disparar eran varios rufianes contra uno solo

-"maldita sea"- dijo Nate en un tono furioso – "no importa si puedo con ellos"

* * *

><p>Pero mientras tanto con Eber y María<p>

-"vaya eso es asombroso"- dijo Eber muy entusiasmado al ver que entraron por un cuarto lleno de calabozos o mejor dicho cuartos para prisioneros

-"además de que es una fortaleza es también una prisión increíble"- dijo María

-"bien tal vez deberíamos un poco más al centro de esta fortaleza como al patio principal vale"- dijo María con una sonrisa y mirando fijamente a Eber

-"tienes razón"- dijo Eber y también miro fijamente y ambos se quedaron viendo muy fijamente y con ternura

-"¿que?"- dijo María y se rio levemente

-"nada es que jamás había tenido una amiga tan buena, gentil, amigable y sobretodo muy bonita"- dijo Eber y después de que dijo eso se puso nervioso

-"¿de verdad dices eso de mí?"- dijo María que seguidamente se ruborizo

-"pues si es más eres la una mejor amiga que he tenido, nunca he tenido otros más solo a ti al señor Drake y al señor Sullivan que ya no está con nosotros"- dijo Eber y bajo la cabeza

-"bueno yo tampoco que tenido amigos con quien jugar yo siempre estoy con mi padre solo para ayudarle en lo que sea y nunca me deja jugar ni hacer otra cosa solo estoy con él y con esos mercenarios y después de que le hizo a ese señor yo nunca en la vida había hecho eso mi padre, matar a alguien y frente a mí y ahora no pienso volver con él, nunca más"- dijo María y también bajo la cabeza pero también estaba aguantando que no se les salieran lágrimas en sus ojos

-"oye tranquila no estás sola me tienes a mí y vamos a estar bien, encontraremos a mi mama y al señor Drake y nos largamos de aquí, además tu padre se merece una lección por haber hecho esa atrocidad"- dijo Eber y levanto su cabeza y lo miro fijamente

-"si la verdad se merece una lección pero…"- dijo María con una voz triste y baja

-"¿pero?"- pregunto Eber

-"pero estaría sola ya no tengo a nadie más solo está mi padre"- dijo María

-"¿y tu madre?"- pregunto de nuevo Eber

Al decir eso María solo bajo la cabeza y se le soltó una lagrima y no dijo nada

-"oh lo siento mucho no debí preguntar eso"- dijo Eber en voz baja

-"no pasa nada además mi madre me dijo que cuando fuera un poco más grande que encontraría a la persona que me haría feliz en toda mi vida"- dijo María y se secó su rostro lleno de lágrimas y además se acercó un poco más a Eber casi pegado a el

-"a si"- dijo Eber con una voz nerviosa y se estaba erizándose por todo su cuerpo

-"si pero no hace falta que sea grande porque yo ya encontré a esa persona"- dijo María y poco a poco fue acercándose su labio contra los de el

"así y ¿quién es esa persona?"- dijo Eber y también fue acercándose su labio contra los de ella

-"pues eres…"- dijo María y casi estaban a punto de besarse pero de repente

-"vengan aquí pequeñas ratitas"- dijo un rufián que los agarro de sorpresa y venía con otro y uno agarro María y el otro agarro a Eber

-"déjame ir, cobarde"- gritaba María y está intentando zafarse del rufián pero era inútil

-"suéltame, déjala en paz"- gritaba Eber que también estaba intentando zafarse pero tampoco no podía

-"ya deja de lloriquear niños los llevaremos con nuestro jefecito a ver qué demonios le van a hacer"- dijo el rufián

-"pues no lo sé pero quiero divertirme un poco con esta chica tan preciosa jajaja"- dijo el otro rufián y ambos se empezaron a reír malvadamente

-"déjame en paz"- dijo María y estaba empezando a llorar por el miedo

-"he dicho que la suelten no se atrevan a tocarla ni un solo pelo"- dijo Eber que casi estaba por zafarse

-"ahh pero que va hacer el principito azul, acaso va pedir ayuda a su mami querida"- dijo el rufián y lo hizo con una voz juguetona

-"no debiste haber dicho eso"- dijo Eber y en vez de intentar de zafarse del rufián le pego en la entrepierna y después saco su pistola y disparo al rufián que lo sujetaba y lo mato de un disparo en la cabeza y después apunto al rufián que estaba agarrando a María pero.

-"ahora déjala ir"- dijo Eber al ver que el rufián estaba sujetando a María de la cabeza con un cuchillo en la mano encima de su cuello era obvio que quería abrirle el cuello

-"si quieres que la deje ir baja esa arma"- dijo el rufián

-"Eber no le hagas caso"- dijo María con una voz triste y estaba llorando

-"no ¡NO DEJALA!"- gritaba Eber

-"si quieres que viva tu noviecita has yo que yo digo"- dijo el rufián y lo estaba amenazándolo más ya estaba tocando el filo del cuchillo en el cuello de María y estaba sufriendo mas

Y entonces no hizo caso Eber y disparo pero fallo el tiro

-"muy bien tú lo quisiste"- dijo el rufián y entonces estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello pero

-"hey papanatas"- grito una voz femenina y apuntándolo hacia el rufián y no lo pensó dos veces y le disparo en la cabeza dejando María libre

-"¡MARIA!"- dijo Eber y corrió hacia donde esta María

-"estas bien no tienes nada"- dijo Eber revisándola que no tenía nada grave

-"estoy bien peor tuve miedo, el intento"- dijo María y no paraba de llorar

-"ohh pequeña"- dijo Eber abrazándola y tranquilizándola –"tranquila todo está bien vale todo está bien ya paso ya paso no llores si"

-"¿ustedes están bien?"- dijo la voz femenina y no revelaba su rostro ya que estaba en la sombra

-"si estamos bien y por cierto ¿quién eres?"- pregunto Eber muy sospechoso

* * *

><p>Cuando pregunto eso lo único que hizo esa voz femenina fue acercarse a la luz del sol revelando su identidad y era…<p>

watch?v=oT9CUqet4Mk

-"¡Mama!"- exclamo Eber al ver que era su madre Elena

-"¡Eber!"- dijo Elena muy asombrada

-"Mama"- dijo Eber y rápidamente fue hacia ella, la abrazo y estallo del llanto –"te estuvimos buscándote María y yo en la selva y después vimos que aterrizaste aquí en este lugar"

-"yo también cuando vi esos sujetos pensé alejarme pero los vi a ustedes como los agarraba e incluso les quería hacerles algo peor pero ahora ya estoy aquí para protegerlos a los dos vale"- dijo Elena correspondiéndole el abrazo, pero vio que María no se acercaba a ellos así que Elena lo jalo y la abrazo también –"yo también me alegro de que estés bien"

-"igual yo señora Fisher"- dijo María en un tono muy triste

-"bien deberíamos irnos de aquí"- dijo Elena separándose de los dos

-"si pero aún falta el señor Drake ¿tú no lo habrás visto aquí Mama?"- pregunto Eber secándose las lagrimas

-"no pero por mi creo que debería estar en los niveles inferiores en este lugar, que tal si lo buscamos"- dijo Elena también secándose las lágrimas que se les salieron

-"me parece muy bien"- dijo María

-"vale pero manténganse juntos y no se separen de mi de acuerdo"- dijo Elena de manera seria

-"de acuerdo"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Eber y María muy seguros

-"pero cuéntenme como llegaron hasta aquí"- dijo Elena muy curiosamente

-"está bien te lo diremos en el camino después de que saltamos de esa avioneta…"- y entonces durante su transcurso Eber le había platicado de cómo fue que sobrevivieron

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Nate quien después de haber eliminado todo el grupo de rufianes que había en ese lugar<p>

-"maldición estoy harto de estos tíos"- dijo Nate después de recuperar el aliento

-"bien tengo que saber por dónde ir"- dijo Nate y entonces subió por unos escalones y fue hacia el lado derecho y cuando estaba al final de la ruta había varios escombros de piedras y bajo con cuidado y se descansó por un momento

-"vale solo un pequeño respiro uff vale a continuar"- dijo Nate y avanzo por unas escalones y había un túnel que conecto un pequeño patio y había varios cuartos vacíos y se dirigió a las planta dos y vio que la torre donde esta Elena estaba muy cerca

-"aguanta Elena ya voy por ti y después por esos niños"- dijo Nate y corrió hacia el lugar pero se llevó una sorpresa

-"no hay señal de ella. Eso es o muy bueno o muy malo"- dijo Nate un tanto intranquilo al saber que solo estaba el paracaídas atorado en la punta de la pequeña torre pero vio una antena de un cable enganchado hacia un lugar diferente

-"creo que se fue bajando por ese cable a ver a donde se dirigió"- dijo Nate y acto seguido trepo hasta el cable y uso su pistola para colgar y bajar hacia un hueco de un techo de una habitación y estaba en una habitación de radio pero se llevó otra gran sorpresa al ver en una ventana que estaba enfrente tres figuras que reconoció rápidamente

-"Elena. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes?"- dijo Nate al ver que Elena estaba grabando con su cámara alrededor de ese lugar con Eber y María y se retiraron de ese lugar

-"hummm…"dijo Nate al ver que ahora vio que la una puerta con rejas había en el otro lado un rufián recargándose en la pared, era puerta principal hacia el interior de la fortaleza, así que el rufián hablo por radio

-"¿ha-low?"- dijo el rufián y Nate se sorprendió al ver que le respondiera y entonces con un botón que había en el micrófono e respondió en el idioma que hablan ellos

-"Ahh buka pintu"- dijo Nate pero ansió la cabeza en negación al ver que la arruino pero el rufián le contesto

-"¿siapa ini? ¡Bicara sekarang!"- dijo el rufián y estaba mirando a lo lejos el cuarto donde estaba Nate pero no lo pudo distinguir y Nate estaba pensando en que responderle

-"Ah, mierda"- dijo Nate pensando en cómo responderle –"ah ya se"- decía Nate y apretó de nuevo el botón y le respondió –"¡sialan lo! ¡Cepatan, buka pintu!"

Y dicho esto Nate miro al rufián al ver que le respondieran en su idioma y que le esperaban que le esperaban que abrieran la puerta

-"¡oh, tai!"- gritaba el rufián y después se fue pero a abrir la puerta rápidamente

-"jajá… funciono"- dijo Nate y se puso feliz y vio que la puerta ya estaba abierta y regreso de nuevo el rufián pero acompañado de algunos compañeros suyos y vieron que Nate estaba en esa habitación

* * *

><p>watch?v=UUjF5Va7PfM<p>

-"¡ahí esta!"- dijo el rufián

-"¡ahí arriba!"- dijo otro rufián

-"¡coge el arma!"-dijo otro rufián

-"¡oh, tío!"- dijo Nate y paso su cara de felicidad a asustado y serio

Y entonces comenzaron a disparar en donde estaba Nate pero eran solo un grupo de diez rufianes y entonces Nate quería salir de la habitación pero la puerta tenía un candado así que destruyo el candado de un disparo y salió afuera y comenzó a disparar también

-"vamos hijos de puta"- dijo Nate y disparo a cinco rufianes en cualquier parte del cuerpo y matándolos al instante

-"vamos ya no son tan rufianes ahora"- dijo Nate mientras que mataba a otros cuatro mas

-"ahora solo quedas tu"- dijo Nate matando al último rufián y ahora estaba despejado

-"bien ahora a buscar Elena y los niños y a largarse de aquí"- dijo Nate y entonces entro por la puerta abierta y comenzó su camino por el interior de la fortaleza

Y vio que había otro puerta pero esta estaba cerrada y avanzo debajo de un rio de agua pero no era muy profunda solamente llego el agua de los pies hacia un poco arriba del tobillo

Después al final del camino arriba del muro había un túnel solo tuvo que escalar sin problemas y giro a la derecha

-"alguien debería llamar al fontanero…"dijo Nate y entonces bajo de ese caminito del túnel y era una sala de agua más bien como una piscina pero igual no era profunda así que bajo y ahora estaba atrapado en ese lugar

-"¡cabron! ¿De dónde han salido todos?"- dijo Nate al ver que era una emboscada y entonces Nate se cubrió de un pilar y comenzó a disparar a todos hasta que estuvieran muertos

* * *

><p>Luego de eso vio que arriba había una puerta con rejas gigantes y a lado una rueda de grúa con cadenas<p>

Y comenzó a tirar de la rueda haciendo que la puerta se abriera inmediatamente, pero antes de continuar noto que la sala en el que estaba ahora estaba inundado solo 1/8 y cada lado había otras ruedas de grúa con cadenas así que se dirigió al de lado izquierdo en donde estaba uno, así que comenzó a tirar de nuevo y una vez que termino se escuchó un ruido raro en un pequeño ducto de alcantarilla que estaba cerca de la rueda de grúa

-"pero ¿qué es ese ruido?"- pregunto Nate y el ruido se escuchaba cada vez fuerte y más cerca del ducto

-"pero qué?"- siguió preguntándose y vio que venía un chorro de agua en el ducto y provoco una cascada en la sala y ahora la sala estaba inundada ¼ parte de la habitación

-"bien ya solo falta llenarlo a la mitad para poder llegar al siguiente camino"- dijo Nate y entonces se dirigió a la otra grúa de cadenas del lado derecho he hizo lo mismo que la anterior y vino otro chorro de agua en el ducto de la alcantarilla y provoco otra cascada y ya la sala ya estaba inundado a la mitad por lo que ya podía cruzar al siguiente camino

-"creo que me estoy acercándome más al fondo esta fortaleza"- dijo Nate al ver que en ese camino había varias esposas encadenadas en la pared

Y era cierto se estaba acercando mucho más al fondo como si quisiera desbloquear algo, como desbloquear un pasado en esta fortaleza...

* * *

><p><strong>y con esto llegamos al final de este capitulo pero antes de irse les dire la segunda sorpresa y es esta: <strong>

**despues de que termine este fanfic quiero hacer otro fanfic diferente o una secuela de este asi que quiero que voten por cual votar por**

**1.-"god of war ascension parte 1"**

**2.-"uncharted 2 el reino de los ladrones" **

**bueno el primero que es god od war ascension parte 1 de que se trata, se trata de como fue el gran comienzo de un gran guerreo esparteno es decier como era su pasado antes de convertirse en un verdadero dios, en pocas palabras su origen y el otro fanfic que dice uncharted 2 el reino de los ladrones de que se trata se trata de la secuela del primer fanfic que estoy realizando que como Drake y sus amigos y nuevos amigos y enemigos se enfrentaran en busca de un reino muy antiguo llamado "shamballa" **

**esa es la segunda sorpresa asi que nos vemos pronto amigos dejen sus reviews y se cuidan mucho un gran abrazo y muchos saludos alla adios... :);) =D **


	7. capitulo 7: desbloquear el pasado

**hola hola a todos como estan? espero que muy bien por que hoy les vengo a entregarles el capitulo 7 de mi fanfic pero tambien les tengo otra sorpresa pero eso se los dare a conocer al final de esto por ahora disfruten de este capitulo que lo disfruten a leer...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7: DESBLOQUEAR EL PASADO <strong>

Desesperado Nate se adentraba más al ocaso de la fortaleza en busca de Elena y los niños pero algo inesperado podría cambiarlo al entrarse más a la fortaleza y averiguaba algo más como si quisiera descubrir un secreto del pasado de esta fortaleza

El camino por donde se encontraba tenia grilletes antiguos alrededor de la sala pero eso no le importaba Nate así que se concentró en su búsqueda de Elena y los niños.

-"dios Elena, ¿en dónde podrán estar?"- dijo Nate desesperadamente mientras avanzaba por un camino alumbrado de antorchas y después encontró una salida y ya estaba en el exterior

-"Eh… espera un momento"- dijo Nate al observar arriba una torre –"¿Qué es tan importante ahora de esa torre?"- decía Nate e inmediatamente saco el mapa y vio el mapa en una esquina abajo derecha y vio que había un dibujo de la misma torre y también 2 llaves formando una cruz a un pequeño lado del dibujo de la torre pero de repente

-"¡oh! ¡Hijo de…!"- dijo Nate y se asustó por unos disparos que solo le dieron un susto de muerte y vio que eran 2 rufianes y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a dispararlos y los ejecuto al instante y ahora estaba despejado.

-"vale ahora si está despejado"- dijo Nate después de soltar un gran suspiro y luego se dirigió hacia la torre por una subida y también se encontró algo mas

-"aja ¿Qué es esto?"- dijo Nate al ver que era otra rueda de grúa de cadena y comenzó a tirar y noto que se estaba abriendo una puerta en el lugar donde había ejecutado los rufianes

Y cuando paso vio que había algunos pilares de diferentes niveles pero antes vio por un camino a la izquierda y dio con una puerta pero estaba cerrada y arriba de la puerta estaba un emblema con el mismo símbolo de las llaves formando una cruz y saco el mapa de nuevo

-"el mismo símbolo… ¿pero que tiene esto que ver con la torre?"- se preguntaba Nate sin entender lo que significaba eso como un enigma

Así que se regresó de nuevo hacia la torre y comenzó a buscar alrededor de cada nivel una pista hasta dar al último nivel y vio un esqueleto pero también entre sus huesos había un conjunto de llaves

-"puaj, perdón, gracias"- dijo Nate y le arrebato las llaves y regreso de nuevo hacia la puerta con el emblema

-"Hm, no"- dijo Nate al ver que una llave no encajo en el ojo de la cerradura –"jajaja… De acuerdo"- se reía Nate después de abrir la puerta con otra y continuo con su camino pero durante el camino pasaba por un corredor de puertas con barrotes era una pequeña enjaulacion de la fortaleza

-"¡¿dios dónde demonios estarán?!"- se desesperaba Nate al no saberse ninguna pista de donde estarán Elena, Eber y María; entonces salió de ese lugar y dio por otro patio pero era más extenso que en el que estaba pero para su sorpresa

-"ahh maldita sea"- dijo Nate en un tono enfadado al ver que le tendieron una emboscada con una ametralladora ligera arriba de una ventana y debajo de una puerta grande, era la salida de la fortaleza

Pero vio un lanzagranadas M79 así que espero que el que disparaba la ametralladora ligera dejara de disparar y cuando tuvo oportunidad corrió hacia el lanzagranadas y apunto directito a la ametralladora

-"toma esto cabron"- dijo Nate y disparo y la ametralladora voló en pedazos mientras que los demás le seguían disparando pero el upo como lidiárselos y después de esa pequeña batalla fue buscando un camino por cual tomar y vio por el lado izquierdo y vio que había otra rueda de grúa con cadenas y comenzó a tirar y se abrió una puerta que estaba a lado

Después se dirigió a la segunda planta, todo derecho hasta doblar una esquina hasta llegar el lugar donde estaba la ametralladora ligera pero eso no le importo y continuo avanzando descendiendo a la primera planta y entro en una habitación y vio algo en la mesa

-"Hmm… no son españoles… son ingleses"- dijo Nate al examinar un casco oxidado y un mosquete

Después su mirada apunto a una pared y había un proyector de luz y alumbro la pared ya que estaba un poco oscuro y se llevó algo sorprendido

-"vaya"- dijo Nate en un tono expresivo al ver que la pared había dibujado un mapa igual al que tiene Nate y también una torre cuadrada y un texto escrito y comenzó a leerlo

-"_Fletcher… hemos ido a la gran torre. Rezare para que puedas reunirte allí con nosotros. Francis Drake._ ¡Caray…!"- dijo Nate al asombrarse de esto

-"lo has conseguido… Pero ¿Qué estabas tramando?"- se decía Nate al intentar lograr entender lo que había representado ese dibujo

Dicho esto se retiró de ese lugar y regreso de nuevo a la segunda planta por otro camino y salió al exterior pero más al frente vio una torre cuadrada idéntica al dibujo de la pared

-"Esta debe de haber sido la torre de Drake"- dijo Nate y fue a dirigirse a la torre pasando por una habitación destrozada y había varios escalones y comenzó a subir solo a la mitad ya que también estaba destruido una gran parte

Así que vio una plataforma circular y casi y muy chica, así que comenzó a trepar a unos salientes y después aterrizo a la plataforma y después salto a los escalones que estaba destruido y aterrizo de nuevo sin dificultad y vio que estaba muy cerca de llegar a la torre cuadrada

-"¿adónde han ido?"- se preguntaba Nate ya que también no se había olvidado de buscar a Elena y los niños

Y vio en frente que había varias plataformas cuadradas y también cortas, no lo pensó dos veces salto uno por uno hasta llegar a uno de color blanco en la plataforma

Ahora solo tenía que trepar y saltar saliente por saliente para llegar a una ventana ya que era la entrada hacia la torre y comenzó a trepar y saltar uno por uno y una vez que llego comenzó a ver alrededor y se fue derecho, subiendo a las escaleras y girando a la vez era como una escalera de caracol pero cuadrada y una vez que llego hasta donde alcanzo el nivel

Una vez que estuvo allí había en la mesa un catalejo de color blanco en los extremos y lo demás de rojo

-"Debía de ser la torre de Drake…"- dijo Nate y tomo el catalejo y se acercó a la barricada de la vista de esta torre

-"¿pero qué estás buscando, eh?"- se preguntaba Nate y entonces con el catalejo miro hacia lo lejos un palacio antiguo

-"vaya, eso ya me suena más"- dijo Nate y entonces miro ahora el puerto de ese palacio y algo mas

-"Eh. Los barcos no partieron"- dijo Nate al ver que algunos barcos cerca de la bahía de ese puerto estaban destruido pero ahora miro donde estaba la fortaleza en las orillas y se llevó una sorpresa inesperada

-"¡Elena! ¡Eber y esa niñita!"- dijo Nate al ver que Elena estaba grabando con su cámara y Eber estaba narrando algunos noticiarios ya que ellos tienen su propio programa de televisión por supuesto también María le estaba ayudando pero solo de vez en cuando pero después escucharon algo donde estaba cerca de Nate

-"Eh, ahí están"- dijo la voz misteriosa pero muy fría

Dejo de mirar por el catalejo y vio con sus ojos que unos rufianes estaban apuntando con un lanzagranadas M79, no lo pensaron y disparo a un rufián pero grave error…

Disparo al rufián que estaba desarmado y el entonces el otro rufián se dio cuenta de esto

-"Oh, mierda"- dijo Nate poniendo cara de susto y el rufián disparo el lanzagranadas a un lado de él y llovió varias piedras cayéndoles encima y uno lo golpeo tan fuerte que quedo inconsciente.

**-**¡lo tenemos!- exclamó el rufián y aviso a sus demás compañeros y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Nate y se lo llevaron

**5 minutos después…**

Nate aún seguía inconsciente y los rufianes lo llevaron al corredor de puertas para prisioneros y entonces lo dejaron tirado en el suelo y se retiraron de ese lugar dejando a Nate solo y sin escapatoria pero alguien o algo le estaba aventándole pequeñas piedras en el estómago y se despertó de sobresalto y veía todo borroso hasta que se recuperó y vio a Elena en la ventana con barrotes.

-"lo de buscar tesoros se te da mejor a mi"- dijo Elena sin importarle nada –"pero dudo mucho que no vayas a encontrar El Dorado ahí"

-"hola señor Drake"- dijo Eber saludándole y con una sonrisa a lado de Elena

-"vaya oye ¿Cómo te has metido en este lio señor?"- pregunto María con una cara de sospecha y a lado de Eber

Hubo un pequeño silencio y vio que estaba encerrado y después se acercó a la ventana con barrotes

-"pues intentando rescatarles a decir verdad"- respondiéndole a la pregunta

-"oh, que detalle"- dijo Elena con una voz juguetona

Después Elena estaba examinando el muro y los barrotes

-"ladrillos de arenisca y estruco… mortero de caliza… umm"- dijo Elena hablando algo raro y Nate y María pusieron caras confusas

-"¿y cómo sabes tanto de esas cosas?"- cuestionaba Nate

-"mi programa…"- dijo Elena pero no pudo termino en responderle al ver que Eber lo interrumpió

-"tu programa, queras decir nuestro programa mama"- dijo Eber un tanto inquieto

-"jejejeje es cierto nuestro programa; episodio 4 "arquitectos del Nuevo Mundo"- termino en responderle a la pregunta que le había dicho Nate

Después Elena golpeo uno de los barrotes

-"sip, creo que con un buen tirón sacaremos estos barrotes"- dijo Elena y se retiró de ahí y le guineo el ojo antes de retirarse

-"al rato nos vemos, vamos María"- dijo Eber con una voz burlona y también se retiró de ahí con María

-"¿Qué? No, esperen ¿están seguros…?"- dijo Nate con una voz preocupante y vio cómo se retiraban de hay

-"¡aparta de mi camino, estúpido!"- dijo una voz gritona y esto alcanzo a escuchar Nate y volteo a ver la puerta de la habitación

-"Cepatan, ¡abre la maldita puerta!"- de nuevo la voz pero esta vez se escuchaba más fuerte y cerca

-"oh, mierda"- dijo Nate con una voz asustona

Después la puerta de la habitación lo había abierto de una patada muy fuerte y ahí estaba el jefe de los rufianes

-"hola, Drake"- dijo el jefe de los rufianes saludándolo malvadamente

-"Eddy Raja, ja debí suponerlo"- dijo Nate en un tono serio pero también burlón y se acercó a la puerta de barrotes

-"un documento fascinante, ¿eh?"- dijo Eddy mostrándole el mapa que le quito y comenzó a verlo –"parece que el tal "sir Francis" y yo seguimos los mismos pasos"

-"no te sobrevalores Eddy"- dijo Nate poniendo cara burlona

-"jajaja, siempre seremos enemigos ¿eh?"- dijo Eddy y entonces se sentó en una silla y Nate soltó una risa leve y puso cara irónica –"oye, te diré una cosa; llévame al oro y puede que te deje vivir"- decía Eddy sacando de su otra mano una pistola Dessert-7 de oro

-"jaja ¿ya está? ¿No hay más? ¿Morir ahora, o ayudarte y morir más tarde?"- cuestionaba Nate esto hizo que Eddy pusiera cara confusa y sospechosas a la vez –"es difícil elegir, pero ¿sabes qué? Elijo morir ahora"- decía Nate en un tono amenazador y serio

-"¡TAI KAMU!"- exclamaba Eddy y se levantó de la silla y comenzaba a amenazarlo con el arma –"escucha gusano… me había prometido un tesoro en esta maldita roca y mis hombres están muriendo ni siquiera pueden salir a mear sin escolta y no tengo nada que ofrecerles"- gritaba desesperante, golpeo la pistola en un barrote y se dio media vuelta

Pero después Nate escuchó un ruido en uno de los barrotes de la ventana

-"¿ya lo pusiste?- pregunto Eber mientras intentaba aguantar a cargar a María en sus hombros

-"solo un poco más… y listo vamos"- dijo María poniendo un gancho atándolo en uno de los barrotes y María se bajó de los hombros de Eber y se retiraron de nuevo

Ante esto Nate puso cara asustona y entonces miro a Eddy para no ver lo que estaban tramando

-"te voy a proponer algo"- dijo Eddy después de dar la cara a Nate –"me ayudas a encontrar el tesoro y quien sobreviva se lleva el oro y… la chica con los niños, claro"- lo dijo Eddy con una voz malvadamente

-"¿la chica?"- dijo Nate con una voz irónica –"vamos Eddy, la chica y los niños se fueron hace rato" decía Nate y disimulando ver a otra parte para no ver el gancho con los barrotes –"ya estarán fuera de la isla pidiendo ayuda"

Ante esto Eddy solo puso cara burlona

-"tai kucing; nunca se te dio bien el poquer"- dijo Eddy con una voz juguetona pero malvada

-"los encontrare, te lo aseguro, una chica y unos pequeños mocosos no pueden causar varios problemas"- dijo Eddy y después se escuchó el motor de un auto y acerero en reversa y al mismo tiempo derribaron el muro dejando en shock a Eddy y a Nate

-"¿y bien? ¡Vámonos!"- dijo Elena haciendo reaccionar a Nate y cuando reacciono le arrebato el mapa que le quito

-"gracias"- dijo Nate arrebatándole a la fuerza el mapa esto hizo que Eddy reaccionara y corrió hacia donde estaba Elena y los niños

-"eh, maldita sea…"- dijo Eddy gritando malvadamente

-"¿estás bien?"- pregunto Eber en un tono preocupado

-"si y ¿ustedes?"- pregunto Nate mientras se subía al carro en la parte de atrás

-"igual"- respondió María

-"vale oigan ¡buen trabajo!"- dijo Nate

-"gracias"- dijo Elena agradeciéndole mientras empezaba arrancar el coche

-"hey, hey, ¡buka pintu!"- dijo Eddy hablándole a uno de sus hombres a abrir la puerta

-"un segundo"- dijo Elena y entonces Nate se agarró de una torreta que estaba equipada mientras que Elena conducía en reversa y después acerero lo más rápido que pudo

-"¡hentikan mereka! ¡Tras ellos!"- gritaba Eddy avisándole a los demás y también disparando al coche

Estaban desesperados todos y solo tenían pensado Nate y sus amigos salir de esa fortaleza de una vez y solo tenían una oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong>y con esto chicos y chicas le damos punto final a este capitulo pero no sin ante la sorpresa y es esta :<strong>

**mi amigo que digo mi amigo mi queridisimo hermano apheront me dijo por chat que en vez de hacer esos sig,fanfics que les dije en el capitulo anterior me dijo que hiciera un fanfic de RIO y estuve pensandole y por que no? asi que voy hacer ese fanfic de RIO y va hacer uno de blu y perla antes de ser pareja, tambien mi hermano apheront va ha hacer uno pero el lo va hacer a su modo y yo el mio; hermano si estas leyendo esto te quiero decir que gracias por esa opcion de verdad muchas gracias :) :3 y bueno por hoy finalizamos este capitulo nos vemos con mas capitulos de esta fanfic y del nuevo que les voy a dar a si es que se cuidan mucho que pasen un excente dia su gran amiog y compañero KratosMartinez1998 adios bye... **


End file.
